Snow Memories
by Malkavian13
Summary: Gilbert Weillschmidt fue forzosamente separado de su hermano Ludwig, para formar parte de la nueva Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas. Inesperadamente, se encuentra involucrado en una retorcida relación con Iván Braginski. Rus/Prus, yaoi explícito
1. Prólogo

**Snow Memories**

¡Saludos! Este es mi primer fic, no tengo experiencia en el tema, así que para cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica (constructiva) por favor, dejen un comentario.

Estaré muy agradecida. ^^

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**: Este fanfic es de temática yaoi, en torno a la pareja Russia x Prussia de Hetalia Axis Powers, un manga de Hidekazu Himaruya.

**ACLARACIONES:** /a/ se utiliza para narración en 3era persona, _/a/ _para narración en 1era persona (Prusia) y _**/a/ **_para los diálogos.

Gracias Karen por revisar y alentarme a seguir escribiendo. :3

Disfruten. ^J^

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

_**— Cómo odio el frío. Cómo odio tu casa. ¡Cómo te odio!**_

Iván simplemente sonrió ante las hirientes palabras del prusiano, causándole aun más odio del que tenía.

_**_**—**_ ¿Por qué sonríes? ¡Te estoy insultando! ¡Reacciona!**_

El ruso soltó una alegre carcajada._**—**_ _**Qué tierno te ves cuando te enojas**_._**—**_ y extendió su mano hacia el rostro de Gilbert para acariciarlo, pero este la apartó de un manotazo.

_**_**—**_ Vete al diablo Rusia._**—**_**_ Dicho esto, se alejó a pasos toscos.

Este tipo de situaciones, eran prácticamente parte de la rutina diaria de su estadía, por no decir retención, en la URSS.

Gilbert Weillschmidt, alias Prusia, era de carácter sumamente orgulloso, y odiaba que Rusia lo tratara como a un niño, subestimándolo y ordenándole qué hacer y qué no hacer. De hecho, el único niño allí era el mismo Rusia, totalmente inconsciente de sus acciones y de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Era cómo si nunca hubiera crecido, era un infante atrapado en un cuerpo adulto.

También odiaba su casa. Todo tan frío, tan muerto. Parecía que nada hermoso podría nacer de ese lugar tan inhóspito.

Deseaba con toda su alma regresar con su hermano, a su vieja Alemania, pero no, estaba atrapado quién sabe por cuántos años en esa casa, bajo el mandato de un loco con rostro de niño.


	2. зайчик

**Snow Memories**

¡Saludos! Este es mi primer fic, no tengo experiencia en el tema, así que para cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica (constructiva) por favor, dejen un comentario.

Estaré muy agradecida. ^^

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**: Este fanfic es de temática yaoi, en torno a la pareja Russia x Prussia de Hetalia Axis Powers, un manga de Hidekazu Himaruya.

**ACLARACIONES:** /a/ se utiliza para narración en 3era persona, _/a/ _para narración en 1era persona (Prusia) y _**/a/ **_para los diálogos.

Disfruten. ^J^

* * *

><p><strong>зайчик<strong>

_**_**— **_Pareces un conejito.**_

_"Pareces un conejito..."_

_¿Un conejito, yo? ¿El awesome Prusia? Pfff, ¡por favor!_

_Qué insolente al decirme esto, pero era Rusia, y discutir con él era en vano._

_**_**— **_Cómo digas ruso.**_

_**_**—**_ En serio lo digo, me recuerdas a esos conejitos que se encuentran en los bosques durante el invierno. Los albinos.**_

_**_**—**_ Ajá.**_

_**_**—**_ Me parecen muy lindos. Deberías tomarlo como halago.**_

_Vaya, a Rusia le parecía tierno un ser vivo. Eso era nuevo. Quizás no sea un monstruo desalmado al fin y al cabo._

_**_**—**_ Si te gustan tanto podrías ir al bosque y atrapar uno y tenerlo cómo mascota.**_

_**_**—**_ ¿Y para qué voy a atrapar uno si ya tengo uno en casa? Uno mucho más lindo.**_

Rusia se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Gilbert, hasta quedar frente a frente. Le levantó la barbilla para observar mejor su rostro. Examinaba profundamente cada rasgo germánico del prusiano con sus extrañamente apacibles ojos púrpura.

_Sonrió, murmuró algo en ruso que no supe entender y salió de la habitación tranquilamente._

_A partir de ese día, las cosas empezaron a ser distintas entre nosotros. Muy distintas._

* * *

><p>1- зайчик : Conejito.<p> 


	3. Aurora Boreal

**Snow Memories**

¡Saludos! Este es mi primer fic, no tengo experiencia en el tema, así que para cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica (constructiva) por favor, dejen un comentario.

Estaré muy agradecida. ^^

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**: Este fanfic es de temática yaoi, en torno a la pareja Russia x Prussia de Hetalia Axis Powers, un manga de Hidekazu Himaruya.

**ACLARACIONES:** /a/ se utiliza para narración en 3era persona, _/a/ _para narración en 1era persona (Prusia) y _**/a/ **_para los diálogos.

Disfruten. ^J^

* * *

><p><strong>Aurora boreal<strong>

_Me desperté por un golpe seco contra mi cama. Sentía una presencia. Un olor invadía mi habitación. Me embriagaba. Me gustaba, pero a la vez me sentía culpable por ello, ¿por qué me sentía así?_

_Hasta que me di cuenta del por qué, era Iván quién estaba en mi habitación._

_**_**—**_ ¿Cómo te atreves a irrumpir de esta forma en mis aposentos? ¿Acaso no sabes tocar la puerta?**_

_El ruso ignoró sus quejas y siguió lanzando cosas sobre su cama. Ese fue el golpe seco que sintió. Ropa, ropa muy abrigada._

_**_**—**_ Hoy voy a adentrarme en el bosque. Tu me acompañarás.**_

_**_**—**_ ¡Pero si está nevando! ¡Podría morir congelado!**_

_**_**—**_ Es posible, pero no tienes elección , te espero afuera- **_dijo sonrientemente.

_Tal y cómo dijo, estaba esperando afuera. Realmente hacía frío y unas nubes pesadas se cernían sobre nosotros._

_**_**—**_ Emmm, Rusia, ¿no podríamos postergar esto para otro día? Realmente esas nubes no tienen buen aspecto.**_

_**_**—**_ No, mañana va a ser un día muy especial, y lo que necesitamos sólo se encuentra en este bosque. Así que prepárate para el viaje, ¿da?**_

_Era inútil discutir con él. De una forma y otra iba a tener que acompañarlo, es capaz de golpearme hasta dejarme inconsciente y llevarme arrastrando hasta el bosque._

_Pero, ¿qué tenía que buscar? Y además ¿de qué día especial habla? No importa, sólo estoy perdiendo el tiempo, es mejor apurarse para terminar cuánto antes esta estúpida encomienda._

Y así, Gilbert e Iván iniciaron su marcha.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>—<strong>_ Y... ¿no piensas charlar? Todavía nos queda bastante por recorrer y ya estoy empezando a aburrirme, ¿tú no?**_

_**_**—**_ La verdad que encuentro más divertido caerme dentro de ese lago congelado y morir de hipotermia antes que charlar con alguien como tú. Kesesese~.**_

_**_**—**_ ¿En serio? Qué gustos más extraños tienes, bueno, si tanto deseas eso, déjame que te ayude._**—**_ **_Y en medio de risas prosiguió a levantar a Prusia como si fuera de papel y empezó a llevarlo hacia el lago.

_**_**—**_ ¡Qué mierda te pasa! ¡Bájame! ¿Acaso no sabes lo que es el sarcasmo?**_

_**_**—**_ Oh, ¿eso fue sarcasmo?**_

_**_**—**_ ¡SÍ! _**—**_ **_Inmediatamente lo dejó caer descuidadamente sobre la nieve.

_**_**—**_ Au, eso dolió.**_

_**_**—**_ No actúes como una niñita y sigue caminando._**—**_**_ dijo entre risas.

_Repentinamente las nubes empezaron a crugir. Parecía que el cielo se estuviera por romper. Los copos de nieve se volvían cada vez más pesados. ¡Ese idiota de Rusia! Siempre subestimándome, ¡le había dicho que esas eran nubes de tormenta!_

_**_**—**_ A la mierda con todo, ¡yo me vuelvo a casa!**_

_**_**—**_ ¡Gilbert, no! ¡Es una tormenta fuerte, no te separes de mí, no sabes lidiar con estas cosas!**_

_**_**—**_ Auf wiedersehen dummkopf! Kesesese~.**_

Pero era demasiado arrogante como para escucharlo. Se alejó de él, corriendo, con la falsa ilusión de conocer el camino de regreso.

_Y en ese momento todo se volvió blanco, no podía ver nada, y lo peor de todo, estaba solo. Hacía frío, mucho frío, no podía moverme. Y poco a poco empecé a perder el conocimiendo._

_Pero de repente, una mano me tomó del brazo, como un ángel, salvándome de la oscuridad. Me envolvió un olor familiar, ese olor que me embriagaba. A-acaso... ¿era él? ¿Había vuelto por mí?_

_**_**— **_¿Iván? _**—**_ **_dijo con sus últimas fuerzas.

_Sí, era él._

_Me arrastró hasta debajo de un gran pino. Notó que estaba prácticamente congelado, entonces se quitó su enorme saco y lo puso encima mío._

_Durante toda la tormenta no dejó de abrazarme, acariciarme el cabello y susurrarme palabras tranquilizadoras._

_**_**—**_ Todo va a estar bien mi conejito.**_

_Me protegía cómo si fuese un muñeco de porcelana que en cualquier momento fuera a romper. Finalmente caí en los brazos de Morfeo._

_La tormenta cesó. El cielo nocturno se despejó._

Rusia despertó delicadamente a prusiano.

_**_**—**_ La tormenta paró. Volvamos a casa.**_

_**_**—**_ Espera, no, no puedo moverme.**_

_**_**—**_ No podemos perder el tiempo.**_

_**_**—**_ Esperá un minuto.**_

_Inmediatamente se acercó y me levantó de la nieve. Me apegué a él, como un niño a su madre. Quizás esto no era muy propio de mí, pero realmente me gustaba estar así. Iván emanaba calor, seguridad y un dulce aroma._

_Pude sentir una sensación de vértigo al mirar el suelo desde sus brazos. Era más alto de lo que pensaba._

Y así, caminó cargando a Gilbert por la nieve en silencio, hasta que Prusia saltó repentinamente con una pregunta.

_**_**—**_ ¿Qué veníamos a buscar?**_

_**_**—**_ Unas bayas qué sólo crecen en este bosque.**_

_**_**—**_ ¿Unas bayas? ¿Y para qué quieres esas bayas?**_

_**_**—**_ Para hacer un pastel con una receta de mi familia. Te dije que mañana era un día especial.**_

_**_**—**_ ¿Y qué tiene de especial mañana?**_

_**_**—**_ Es tu cumpleaños.**_

_Lo había olvidado completamente._

_El Aurora Boreal danzaba en lo alto de cielo nocturno mientras me cargaba camino a casa, iluminándonos de colores. _

_Creo que este lugar no es tan malo después de todo._

* * *

><p>1- Auf wiedersehen dummkopf: Hasta luego idiota.<p> 


	4. Enfermedad  Parte 1

**Snow Memories**

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**: Este fanfic es de temática yaoi, en torno a la pareja Russia x Prussia de Hetalia Axis Powers, un manga de Hidekazu Himaruya.

**ACLARACIONES**: /a/ se utiliza para narración en 3era persona, /a/ para narración en 1era persona (Prusia) y /a/ para los diálogos.

Disfruten. ^J^

* * *

><p><strong>Enfermedad. Parte 1<strong>

_**_**—**_ ¿Cómo está doctor? ¿Es grave? _**—**_ **_preguntó titubieante Lituania.

_**_**—**_ Es un simple resfriado. En unos días estará bien, pero deben asegurarse de que haga el suficiente reposo, que coma bien, y tome sus medicinas, en caso contrario podría empeorar y contraer neumonía.**_

_**_**—**_ Entiendo, cuidaremos bien de él.**_

Todos se retiraron silenciosos de la habitación.

Todo esto era muy extraño, generalmente Rusia gozaba de muy buena salud y gran vitalidad. Pero repentinamente, enfermó. Primero como un leve resfriado, y debido a la negligencia del ruso para recibir cuidados, empeoró hasta casi llegar a una neumonía.

_Era una oportunidad única. El poderoso Rusia estaba débil. Podría matarlo sin esfuerzo alguno._

_Si él moría, la URSS se desintegraría, y eso implicaría que podría volver a mi Alemania, reencontrarme con mi hermano, tomar cerveza con él, reír, contarle historias... hacer todas esas cosas que extraño tanto._

_Nací para matar. Maté a mucha gente a sangre fría en el pasado. Rusia simplemente sería una víctima más._

_Sólo tenía que entrar en su habitación en la penumbra de la noche y acabar con su patética vida. Simplemente eso._


	5. Enfermedad  Parte 2

**Snow Memories**

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**: Este fanfic es de temática yaoi, en torno a la pareja Russia x Prussia de Hetalia Axis Powers, un manga de Hidekazu Himaruya.

**ACLARACIONES**: /a/ se utiliza para narración en 3era persona, /a/ para narración en 1era persona (Prusia) y /a/ para los diálogos.

Disfruten. ^J^

**PD: **Para sentir más el drama (?), recomiendo que lo lean mientras escuchan Moonlight Sonata de Beethoven.

* * *

><p><strong>Enfermedad. Parte 2<strong>

_Hoy, la noche será mi mejor aliada._

_**_**—**_ Señor Prusia, el Señor Rusia quiere verlo.**_

_¿Se habrá dado cuenta de mi plan? No, no lo creo_

_**_**—**_ Está bien Letonia, iré en unos minutos.**_

_¿Qué querrá?_

_Entré lentamente en su habitación. Belarús se encontraba sentada en la cama, acariciando su cabello. Había estado llorando. Se notaba en su mirada._

_Al verme entrar, Rusia le pidió que se retirara. Lo hizo sin chistar. Al salir no me dedicó una de sus clásicas miradas de odio, sino que se limitó a mirarme con una profunda tristeza, mordía sus labios para contener las lágrimas. Le abrí la puerta para que se retirara y apenas la cerré pude escucharla romper en llanto._

_**_**—**_ Gilbert, por favor, toma asiento, tengo algo importante para decirte.**_

_No había hablado con él desde que enfermó, realmente su voz estaba cambiada, carecía totalmente de vida._

_Tomé una desgastada silla que descansaba en un rincón. El tiempo la había maltratado, pero parecía proceder de la época zarista. La acerqué a la cama dónde descansaba el moribundo ruso y me senté._

_Empezó a toser y me hizo señas para que le alcance un vaso de agua._

_**_**—**_ Dime, Rusia.**_

_**_**—**_ Por favor, llámame Iván.**_

_**_**—**_ Está bien ¿qué tienes para decirme... Iván? _**—**_ **__se sentía extraño llamarlo por su nombre._

__**—**_ __**Cómo puedes ver, estoy muy enfermo. El médico dice que mejoraré, pero realmente no veo que esto mejore. Esta enfermedad me consume poco a poco. Así que, en caso de que muera, quiero decirte algunas cosas, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No quiero llevarme secretos a la tumba.**_

_El ambiente se volvió pesado y lúgubre._

_**_**—**_ Tengo a muchos países**__**en esta casa. Ya había conquistado a muchos antes. Pero contigo, las cosas se volvieron distintas. Cambiaste mi vida. Sea para bien o para mal, la cambiaste.**_

_**Sé muy bien que me odias por haberte traído aquí, pero quiero dejarte en claro que has recibido un trato especial a comparación de los demás integrantes de la casa... y no es por casualidad.**_

_Sentí un nudo en la garganta. En el fondo, sabía que estaba por decir. No soy ningún tonto, me había percatado de ello._

_**_**—**_ Tú, Gilbert, has logrado que mi corazón volviera a latir. No latía desde aquel nefasto domingo de Enero._**—**_ **_al decir esto, le indicó para que se siente sobre la cama, al lado suyo. Dudó por un momento, pero ante la insistencia cedió.

_Acarició mi rostro, y suavemente acercó mi cabeza hacia la suya. Susurró unas palabras. Unas palabras en ruso. Y que entendí perfectamente._

_**_**—**_ Я тебя люблю**__**. Я тебя люблю, мой зайчик.**_

_Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Lo abrazé fuertemente._

__**—**_ ¡__**Por favor, perdóname! Perdóname. Perdóname...**_

_El brillo desapareció de sus ojos._

_El veneno que puse en su bebida finalmente surgió efecto._

_Lo había logrado, había logrado asesinar al poderoso Rusia. Y no me sentía satisfecho._

_Me acerqué a él. Besé sus fríos labios. Cerré sus ojos._

_**_**—**_ Ich liebe dich, Iván.**_

_Por dios... ¿qué había hecho?_

_¿Qué... qué acabo de hac..._

Una fuerte tormenta golpeó las ventanas de la habitación de Gilbert, despertándolo violentamente. Su corazón latía como si fuera a salirse del pecho, el sudor frío resbalaba por su espalda y lágrimas caían de sus escarlatas ojos.

Finalmente, al comprobar que estaba despierto, soltó un fuerte suspiro y le invadió una sensación de tranquilidad.

_Hoy, la noche NO será mi mejor aliada._

* * *

><p>1- Я тебя люблю. Я тебя люблю, мой зайчик: Te amo. Te amo mi conejito.<p>

2- Ich liebe dich: Te amo.


	6. Canción eterna

**Snow Memories**

¡Saludos! Este es mi primer fic, no tengo experiencia en el tema, así que para cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica (constructiva) por favor, dejen un comentario.

Estaré muy agradecida. ^^

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**: Este fanfic es de temática yaoi, en torno a la pareja Russia x Prussia de Hetalia Axis Powers, un manga de Hidekazu Himaruya.

**ACLARACIONES:** /a/ se utiliza para narración en 3era persona, _/a/ _para narración en 1era persona (Prusia) y _**/a/ **_para los diálogos.

**PD: **La música forma una parte importante en mi vida, y generalmente escribo escuchando un tema en particular. Recomiendo que lean este capítulo escuchando Lilium (music box - extended) de Elfen Lied, o si lo desean, la versión music box de Once upon a december de Anastasia. (L)

Prefiero el primero, que aunque a pesar de no ser muy acorde a la época, transmite esa sensación melancólica y nostálgica que siente Iván.

Disfruten. ^J^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Canción eterna<strong>_

_**_**—**_ Ucrania, ¿has visto a tu hermano?**_

_El palacio se encontraba en una inusual tranquilidad. Podía ver por la ventana a los Bálticos jugando felizmente en el jardín con los montones de hojas caídas. El final del otoño se acercaba y la gente aprovechaba para salir a tomar aire fresco por una última vez antes de que llegara el terrible invierno._

_**_**—**_ ¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho? Perdón, no te escuché.**_

_Ucrania amasaba energéticamente unos panecillos, cosa que hacía que sus pechos rebotaran más de lo normal. El movimiento me resultaba hipnótico._

_Katyusha se percató de que se los estababa observando sin disimulo, y entonces desvié rapidamente la mirada._

_**_**—**_ H-había preguntado si viste a tu hermano. No está por ningún lado.**_

_**_**—**_ Ah, Iván. Sí, está en el sótano. Aunque especificó que no quería que lo molestaran... ¡Hey Prusia! ¿A dónde vas?**_

_Rusia en el sótano. Según oí, le tenía pavor a las ratas. ¡No me perdería por nada en el mundo ese espectáculo!_

_Era la primera vez que bajaba al subsuelo. Realmente el lugar estaba abandonado, ¿cuándo habrá sido la última vez que alguien pasó por allí?_

_El suelo de piedra estaba desgastado y lleno de tierra, las paredes cubiertas de telarañas y el techo se caía a pedazos. _

_Estaba muy oscuro, así que traté de abrir una pequeña ventana. La madera estaba hinchada, y a pesar de que hice un gran esfuerzo logré abrirla sólo hasta la mitad._

_Unos débiles rayos de luz lograron entar, permitiéndome poder ver con un poco más de detalle el contenido de la habitación. Por lo visto, lo utilizaban como depósito, pilas de objetos y cajas se amontonaban por doquier._

_Había bastantes cuadros descolgados, pero uno me llamó especialmente la atencion. Era un lienzo enorme y estaba cubierto de polvo._

_Con un trapo, lo limpié delicadamente. Finalmente, pude apreciar su contenido._

_Parecía ser el retrato de un Zar y su familia. También había un muchacho, que por su aspecto no parecía tener parentesco con las personas ahí retratadas. Sin embargo, sostenía dulcemente la mano de una de las princesas, por lo visto la más pequeña._

_El rostro del joven lucía sonriente, y tenía unos enormes y hermosos ojos púrpuras. Vestía un elegante traje militar. De cierta forma, me recordaba a Iván._

_Repentinamente, logré captar un sonido musical muy vago, como el de una caja musical_

_Dejé el cuadro y me abrí paso ente los montones de cajas, siguíendo la música en el aire._

_Hasta que dí con Rusia, sentado en el suelo._

_**_**—**_ Kesesese~. ¿Qué haces aquí ruso? Por si no te habrás dado cuenta, esto es un sótano. Y en los sótanos viven las alimañas, como las ratas. No quiero alarmarte pero, ¿has visto esa sombra que pasó cerca tuyo?**_

_**_**—**_ Déjame solo.**_

_Un aura oscura lo envolvía._

_**_**—**_ Uh, parece que alguien está de mal humor...**_

_**_**—**_ ... **_

_No respondió. ¡Qué insolencia! ¿Quién se ha creído para ignorarme a mí, al awesome Prusia?_

_Por otra parte, podía sentir el ambiente bastante depresivo._

El pruso se sentó al lado de euroasiático. Quizás, por primera vez en la vida, sintió empatía hacia él.

_Ahora podía escuchar con mayor detenimiento la música que me había guiado hasta allí. En efecto, provenía de una caja musical. En el centro de la misma, una pequeña bailarina danzaba al compás de lo que parecía ser una canción para niños. Sonaba alegre._

_**—**_ _**Es una música muy hermosa.**_

_Iván asintió suavemente con la cabeza._

_A medida que esta avanzaba, la melodía se volvía más oscura._

_La bailarina bailaba cada vez más lento. Las metálicas notas se volvían pesadas y lúgubres._

_Parecía sacada de una pesadilla._

_Deseaba que se detuviera de una vez._

_**_**—**_ ¡Apágala de una vez! ¡Es insoportable! _**—**_ **_gritó Prusia, poniéndose las manos sobre los oídos.

_Ignorándome por completo, observaba hechizado a la pequeña caja del infierno._

_Hasta que finalmente se detuvo._

_Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla._

_Delicadamente la tomó en sus manos, le dio cuerda, y la puso sobre el suelo, dejando sonar la canción por una segunda vez. Sonrió al ver a la pequeña bailarina danzar una vez más._

_Decidí dejarlo solo._

_Antes de salir, observé por última vez el misterioso óleo._

_La niña a la cual el joven tomaba de la mano, sostenía una cajita en la otra. Una caja musical._

_En la base del cuadro, había algo escrito. Soplé el polvo para leer con claridad._

_"Románov, 1911."_

_Entonces abandoné silenciosamente la habitación, dejándo atrás a Iván y su eterna canción._

* * *

><p>Tengo una obsesión enfermiza con la Rusia Imperial, los Románov y toda la historia que los rodea, así que vayan acostumbrándose a ver este tipo de referencias por todas partes. :B<p> 


	7. Sinfonía bipolar

**Snow Memories**

¡Saludos! Este es mi primer fic, no tengo experiencia en el tema, así que para cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica (constructiva) por favor, dejen un comentario.

Estaré muy agradecida. ^^

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**: Este fanfic es de temática yaoi, en torno a la pareja Russia x Prussia de Hetalia Axis Powers, un manga de Hidekazu Himaruya.

Contiene lime (o un intento de ello).

**ACLARACIONES:** /a/ se utiliza para narración en 3era persona, _/a/ _para narración en 1era persona (Prusia) y _**/a/ **_para los diálogos.

** PD: **Sí, lo admito, este fic está bastante inspirado en Copo de hielo by Mattdreams. No me guarden rencor. u.u

Disfruten. ^J^

* * *

><p><strong>Sinfonía bipolar<strong>

_21 de Diciembre._

_Hacía frío._

_No el frío del que siempre me quejaba. Hacía realmente frío. Era el crudo invierno ruso en toda su gloria._

_**— Con el tiempo te acostumbras._**—**_ **__me dijo sonriente el joven Lituania mientras me alcanzaba mi tercera taza de café._

_**_**—**_ ¡¿Cómo puedo acostumbrarme a esto? ¡Es inhumano!**_

_**_**—**_ Mantente ocupado, haz algo y así dejarás de pensar tanto en el frío.**_

_Noté cierto resentimiento en esto último. Aunque tenía razón, mientras él limpiaba la casa y preparaba la cena, yo simplemente permanecía sentado quejándome._

_**_**—**_ Estonia, llevale esta bandeja a Rusia._**—**_ **_ordenó Lituania.

_**_**—**_ O-ok. Emmm, ¡Letonia!**_

_**_**—**_ ¿Sí?**_

_**_**—**_ Toma, dice Toris que le alcanzes esto a Rusia.**_

_**_**—**_ ¿Y-yo? ¿Por qué t-tengo que ir yo?**_

_**_**—**_ Alguien tiene qué llevarla, la bandeja no puede ir por sí sola ¿o acaso le ves patas?**_

_**_**—**_ No, pero...**_

_**_**—**_ Listo, llegamos a un acuerdo, la bandeja no tiene patas. Llévala entonces.**_

_**_**—**_ ¡No! ¡Rusia me asusta! Hoy no ha salido de su habitación durante todo el día, y sabes que día es hoy. ¡Tengo miedo!**_

_**—**_ _**¡Vamos! ¡No se comporten como unos niños! _**—**_ **_gritó irritado Prusia que observaba este circo en silencio._**- Yo le llevaré la bandeja.**_

_**_**—**_ ¿E-en serio? ¡Eres el mejor Prussia! _**—**_ **_exclamó el pequeño Letonia.

_**_**—**_ ¡Prusia~! ¡Prusia~! ¡Prusia~! _**—**_ **_coreó el tembloroso trío Báltico.

_**_**—**_ Gracias, gracias, no hace falta que me recuerden lo awesome que soy.**_

* * *

><p><em>Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, pude escuchar una suave música. Melancólica, cómo el invierno mismo. A gran sorpresa mía, descubrí que provenía de la habitación de Iván.<em>

_Golpeé la puerta, pero no obtuve respuesta. Volví a golpear._

_Nada._

_A su vez, la música sonaba cada vez más fuerte y triste._

_Se me cruzó por la mente dejar la bandeja en la puerta e irme para ocuparme de mis propios asuntos antes que esperar inútilmente a que el ruso se le diera por dejarme entrar._

_Pero la música, me atraía como si fuera un canto de sirenas. ¿Era Rusia quién tocaba tan maravillosamente? Tenía qué comprobarlo._

_Entré sin avisar. La habitación se encontraba a medio oscuras. Sobre un viejo sillón, se encontraba Iván totalmente concentrado en su arte. Un enorme cello reposaba entre sus piernas. La luz de la luna y las velas creaban un juego de sombras que daba lugar a un ambiente totalmente mágico._

_Intenté entrar silenciosamente pero terminé pisando una vacía botella de vodka, haciéndola estallar en mil pedazos._

_La música dejó de sonar abruptamente._

_**_**—**_ ¡Lo siento! Sólo venía a traerte la cena y cómo no respondías a la puerta decidí entrar. En serio lo lamento, ya lo limpio.**_

Un aura oscura invadió al ruso. Esto alteró a Prusia, quien empezó a limpiar rápidamente, pero debido a su torpeza terminó cortándose el dedo índice.

_**_**—**_ Qué conejito más descuidado tengo...**_

_Iván tomó mi mano, observó la herida y la lamió. No rápido, como hacen los perros. Sino lentamente, desgustando el sabor de mi sangre._

_Había estado tomando, podía sentir el efecto cauterizante del alcohol sobre mi carne._

_Podría haberle insultado. Podría haberle golpeado. Podría haber levantado un trozo de vidrio del suelo y cortado su garganta en un simple movimiento. Podría haberle hecho pagar con su vida tal acto de humillación._

_Pero no lo hice. Por alguna extraña razón, lo estaba disfrutando._

_Cerré los ojos y dejé soltar un corto gemido. Iván sonrió al ver mi reacción._

_Violentamente me empujó hacia su cama y se puso encima mío. Sus ojos brillaban como los de un gato en la noche. _

_Acarició mi rostro. Lamió mis mejillas. Lamió mi cuello. Era como un lobo hambriento. Deseaba esto desde hace tiempo. Ambos lo deseábamos._

_Mordió mis labios y jugueteó con ellos hasta que se cansó. Entonces me besó. No brutalmente, sino delicadamente, como si besara los pétalos de una rosa._

_Sus besos sabían a vodka._

_Dejó de besarme. Metió sus dedos en mi boca para que se los lamiera. Los mordí._

_Me lo devolvió con una golpiza. Acarició dulcemente mi mejilla golpeada. Volvió a golpearme._

_Era como un sinfonía bipolar._

_Estaba provocándome. Sabía que no lo soportaba y esa idea lo enloquecía._

_Sus manos jugueteaban bajo mi ropa. Las mías bajo las de él. Y antes que nos diéramos cuenta, ya estábamos desnudos._

_El contacto con su piel me quemaba. _

_Repentinamente se detuvo para observarme totalmente dominado debajo suyo. Y una sádica sonrisa iluminó su rostro._

_Entonces ahí supe qué era lo que seguía._

_Dolor._

_Placer._

_Dolor y placer._

_La sinfonía bipolar volvía a tocar. Y esta vez señores, la pieza completa duraría toda una noche..._


	8. Nuestro secreto

**Snow Memories**

¡Saludos! Este es mi primer fic, no tengo experiencia en el tema, así que para cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica (constructiva) por favor, dejen un comentario.

Estaré muy agradecida. ^^

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**: Este fanfic es de temática yaoi, en torno a la pareja Russia x Prussia de Hetalia Axis Powers, un manga de Hidekazu Himaruya.

**ACLARACIONES:** /a/ se utiliza para narración en 3era persona, _/a/ _para narración en 1era persona (Prusia) y _**/a/ **_para los diálogos.

**PD: **No sé que me pasa, pero últimamente sólo utilizo la narración en primera persona. Supongo que ya se me pasará. (?)

Disfruten. ^J^

* * *

><p><strong>Nuestro secreto<strong>

_Una corriente de aire cruzó por la habitación. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda._

_La luz entraba entre las cortinas. Estaba amaneciendo._

_Desperté en una cama que no era mía. Totalmente desnudo._

_Definivamente lo qué sucedió anoche no fue un sueño._

_Percibía una sensación cálida en mi nuca. Unos fuertes brazos me rodeaban. Era Iván._

_Cuidadosamente, me liberé de ellos. Las sábanas se deslizaron suavemente sobre mi piel desnuda._

_Intenté ponerme de pie. Las piernas apenas me respondían. Adolorido, caminé hasta un enorme espejo que reposaba en la pared._

_Mi cuello y espalda estaban cubiertos de marcas. Mordidas, moretones, rasguños... _

_Giré mi vista hacia el responsable de mi lamentable estado._

_Estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Mechones rubio ceniza caían sobre su rostro. Una ligera sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios. Su rostro transmitía una total serenidad._

_Se veía tierno. No parecía ser el mismo que anoche. Nunca olvidaría esos ojos amatistas observando codiciosos de mi cuerpo. Ni su sádica sonrisa iluminando su rostro._

_Permanecí observándolo embelesado hasta que sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente._

— _**Buenos días Gilbert. — **__dijo sonriente. Me miró pensativo por unos segundos __**— ¿No tienes frío?**_

_No entendí la razón de la pregunta, hasta que descubrí que todavía estaba desnudo. Avergonzado, tomé rápidamente un almohadón del suelo y me cubrí con el._

_El ruso soltó una tierna carcajada._

— _**Realmente después de todo lo que hicimos anoche, ¿todavía sientes pudor? — **__Y al decir esto me tomó fuertemente del antebrazo acercándome a él._

— _**¡Quita tus manos de encima de mi awesome persona, sucio pervertido!**_

— _**¿Hablas en serio? Anoche no parecía molestarte mucho la idea de tenerme encima de tu "awesome persona". Deberías haber visto tu cara de placer. — **__Comenzó a reirse suavemente. __**— Admítelo, el fondo deseabas esto. Ambos lo deseábamos...**_

_Nuevamente se dibujó esa sonrisa lasciva en su rostro. La sangre subió hasta mis mejillas, haciéndome sonrojar._

_Empecé a sentirme incómodo. Ya no quería permanecer ni un segundo más encerrado en esa habitación con él. Me hacía sentir... confundido. Porque en el fondo, sabía que tenía razón._

_Lo aparté bruscamente y comencé a vestirme._

— _**Gilbert, espera un segundo.**_

— _**¿Qué quieres? — **__respondí molesto._

— _**Está amaneciendo. Los Bálticos ya deben estar despiertos. Sí sales te verán y sabrán que pasaste la noche conmigo. Al menos que no te importe que lo sepan.**_

_Sí me importaba. Además, si llegaba a oídos de Belarús era hombre muerto._

— _**¿Y cuál es tu plan? — **__Sabía que me arrepentiría de preguntar eso._

— _**Espera a que sea media mañana. A esas horas no te verán. Nadie se enterará. Lo sucedido anoche será un secreto. Nuestro secreto.**_

_Resignado, acepté._


	9. Marcando territorio

**Snow Memories**

¡Saludos! Este es mi primer fic, no tengo experiencia en el tema, así que para cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica (constructiva) por favor, dejen un comentario.

Estaré muy agradecida. ^^

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**: Este fanfic es de temática yaoi, en torno a la pareja Russia x Prussia de Hetalia Axis Powers, un manga de Hidekazu Himaruya.

Contiene lemon.

**ACLARACIONES:** /a/ se utiliza para narración en 3era persona, _/a/ _para narración en 1era persona (Prusia) y _**/a/ **_para los diálogos.

**PD: **De ahora en adelante, las cosas comienzan a ponerse hard (?) entre los protagonistas. A quién no le guste lo explícito, se encuentra advertido.

Disfruten. ^J^

* * *

><p><strong>Marcando territorio<strong>

— _**Detente... no podemos hacer eso aquí. — **_susurró avergonzado.

_Los dedos de Iván jugueteaban dentro de mi ropa interior. Nervioso, vigilaba constantemente la puerta del comedor._

_Dentro de poco sería la hora de la cena, y sín embargo, Rusia me manoseaba descaradamente._

— _**Me encanta cuándo te pones así, te hace ver muy inocente. — **__Se acercó lentamente y mordisqueó mi labio inferior._

_En mi cabeza, lo estaba insultando de arriba abajo. Pero en el exterior permanecía tranquilo.¿En qué momento me volví tan sumiso?_

_Ah, cierto, desde aquella noche. _

_Desde aquella vez, Iván se volvió adicto a mi cuerpo. Y yo al suyo._

_Pero esto ya había llegado demasiado lejos. Estaba dispuesto a recuperar mi orgullo, el orgullo que me habían arrebatado por la fuerza._

_La puerta se abrió. Rápidamente me soltó y nos acomodamos cómo si nada hubiera pasado._

— _**¿Eh? ¿Qué hacen sentados a la mesa? Recién terminamos de cocinar. Ni siquiera hemos puesto la vajilla. — **_preguntó intrigado Estonia.

Traía consigo un montón de vajilla.

— _**Es que... estamos hambrientos. Muy hambientos. — **_contestó nervioso el pruso.

— _**Ah, ya veo. Bueno, si me disculpan iré a avisarle a los demás que ya está lista la cena. — **_dijo mientras dejaba sobre la mesa una gran pila de platos.

_Apenas se retiró del comedor, Rusia me besó apasianadamente._

— _**No sabía que a tí también te excitara la adrenalina. — **_dijo el ruso en un tono de voz sugerente.

— _**No sé de qué hablas...**_

El euroasiático le señaló con la mirada la entrepierna de Prusia. Un gran bulto sobresalía de ella.

Totalmente avergonzado, se cruzó de piernas intentando disimular la erección.

— _**Esto, es demasiado embarazoso. Te odio.**_

El otro simplemente se limitó a responder con una infantil risa.

_Finalmente llegaron los demás comensales y la cena transcurrió con normalidad. O con lo que podía considarse como normalidad en ese lugar._

* * *

><p><em>El día siguiente amaneció totalmente soleado, a diferencia de los anteriores, que no paraba de nevar. Decidí tomarme el día y cabalgué hacia el oeste. <em>

_Llegué hasta una estepa algo desierta. El lugar lucía tranquilo, así que me bajé del caballo para comer algo._

_Me recosté cerca de un lago congelado. Era enorme._

_"Definitivamente volvería aquí en verano" pensé, imaginándomelo descongelado. Hacía tanto que no nadaba. Recordé la última vez que lo había hecho, en las profundas aguas del río Rhin, junto a West._

_Una sensación de nostalgia me invadió. Permanecí sumergido en mis recuerdos hasta un fuerte ruido me desconcentró._

_A pocos metros, una figura caminaba torpemente sobre el lago congelado._

_La fina capa de hielo crugía ante sus pasos._

— _**¡No te muevas! ¡El lago se está quebrando! — **_le advirtió al extraño.

Ignorando la advertencia, siguió caminando hasta que repentinamente gritó. El hielo finalmente había cedido a su peso.

_Rápidamente tomé una soga que guardaba en mi bolso y corrí hacia el desconocido en problemas._

—_**¡Sujetate fuerte! — **_exclamó mientras le lanzaba la soga.

Con un gran esfuerzo, logró sacarlo de las aguas heladas. Lo arrastró hasta tierra firme, donde se recompuso.

— _**Köszönöm! — **_dijo el extraño.

_El corazón se me detuvo por un segundo. Esa voz, ese idioma..._

— _**¿Elizabeta? — **_prguntó titubeante.

— _**¡Beilschmidt! ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí! — **_exclamó la joven.

_Sí, efectivamente era ella. Cómo podría olvidar esa cabellera ondulada castaña y esos expresivos ojos verdes._

_Apesar de que durante la juventud tuvimos nuestras diferencias, en estos tiempos realmente me alegraba ver a una vieja cara conocida._

— _**¿Qué haces en los territorios de la URSS?**_

— _**¡Soy aliada de la URSS! ¿Y tú que eres ahora? Me enteré que te separaron de tu hermano, lo siento mucho. — **_dijo con un semblante preocupado.

— _**Ahora vivo en el palacio de Moscú, junto con Rusia y otros países. — **_respondió avergonzado. Eso era un golpe a su orgullo. _**— Pero eso ahora no importa, déjame llevarte hacia allá, si sigues en este estado te congelarás en cualquier momento.**_

— _**No es necesario, pero si insistes... **_

Tomó fuertemente su mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Chocó contra su pecho y sus miradas se perdieron por unos minutos. Sonrojado, le indicó a que subiera a su caballo y se dirigieron de vuelta al palacio.

Todos se mostraron sorprendidos al ver que Prusia traía a un extraño consigo.

Estonia levantó un rifle y apuntó hacia ella.

— _**Baja el arma, es una aliada. — **_ordenó el pruso.

Hospitalariamente, le ofrecieron una habitación, ropa limpia y comida caliente.

— _**Muchas gracias, no sé cómo agradecerte todo esto. — **_dijo mientras la acompañaba a sus nuevos aposentos.

— _**Hago esto sólo porque eres nuestra aliada, nada más. No tengo la culpa que seas una descuidada que no se fija por dónde camina. — **_contestó arrogante.

Hungría soltó una sonora carcajada. _**—No has cambiado nada. — **_dijo alegremente.

_Se acercó a mí, y me abrazó fuertemente. Luego me dio un cálido beso sobre la mejilla._

— _**E-emmm, si me disculpas, ahora me voy a dormir. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer mañana y hoy ha sido un día bastante agitado.**_

Comenzó a alejarse torpemente de ella, tropezándose con todo a su paso.

— _**Entiendo... jó éjszakát Gilbert.**_

— _**Gute nacht.**_

_Caminé temblando hasta a mi habitación, preguntándome por qué esa mujer hacía sentirme así._

_Recordé cuando en un tiempo sentía cosas por la joven húngara. Pero ella se había ido a vivir con ese estúpido aristócrata. _

_Elizabeta realmente amaba a ese austríaco. Yo era simplemente un amigo de la infancia._

_Saber eso me rompía el corazón. Pero en fin, lo pasado pisado._

Mientras Prusia permanecía sumergido en sus pensamientos, una alta silueta lo seguía entre las sombras.

En un momento de distracción, lo alcanzó. Lo tomó fuertemente llevándolo hasta una oscura habitación.

Prendió una luz. Era Rusia.

— _**Idiota ¡casi me das un infarto!**_

_Si decir una sola palabra, comenzó a rodearme, como un lobo rodea a su presa._

— _**Kolkolkolkol~. — **__Me olfateó molesto. __**— Apestas a ella. — **__gruñó. Digo gruñir, porque es la única forma que encuentro para describir el enfado que había tras sus palabras.__**— Necesitas un baño urgente.**_

_Sin rodeos, me cargó en sus brazos y me llevó hasta su baño privado._

— _**¡¿Qué haces? — **_gritó el pruso.

_Forcejeé inútilmente. Comenzó a desvestirme y me lanzó sobre la tina._

_El baño de Rusia era bastante lujoso y cómodo. Totalmente diferente del que tenía que compartir con los Bálticos, en el cual tenía que usar las duchas comunitarias y bañarme con agua fría._

_En cambio en este, tenía una enorme tina llena de agua caliente._

_Me enjabonó y untó con sus lociones . Era muy descuidado, por un momentó creí que me iba a ahogar. Parecía un niño que bañaba por primera vez a su mascota._

Cómo si se tratase de un muñeco, finalmente lo sacó del agua y lo envolvió en una toalla.

Volvió a olfatearlo y totalmente complacido con el resultado, sonrió.

_Ahora "apestaba" a él. ¿Qué clase de capricho era éste?_

_Era cómo si estuviera marcando territorio._

_Belarús solía hacer lo mismo con él. Murmuraba "hueles a Prusia" y lo fulminaba con la mirada. Algo en común tenían que tener, digo, eran parientes al fin y al cabo._

_Me empujó a su cama y se puso encima mío. Acercó sus labios a mi oído_

— _**Gilbert, de ahora en adelante, quiero que tengas muy en claro a quién le perteneces. — **__Hizo una pausa para clavar sus dientes en mi cuello. __**— ¿Lo has comprendido? — **__dijo tranquilamente._

_Me negué a contestar._

_Al ver mi resistencia, lamió sus dedos y los introdujo dentro de mí._

_Me retorcí de placer._

— _**¿Ahora sabes quién es tu dueño? — **__repitió._

— _**Basta... eso... duele. — **_murmuró el sometido pruso.

_No importara lo que dijera, él no se detendría. Estaba encaprichado con que admitiera que él era mi dueño._

— _**Admítelo y me detendré.**_

— _**¡No! — **_gritó furioso.

— _**Cómo gustes...**_

_Se quitó la ropa y se recostó sobre la cama. Luego, me arrastró sentándome encima de él._

_Traté de oponer resistencia, pero era demasiado fuerte._

_Tomándome por las caderas, me presionó haciéndome bajar sobre su miembro._

_Un semblante de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro al verme gemir de placer._

_Finalmente, llegó hasta lo más profundo de mí. Nunca antes me había penetrado tan profundamente._

_Sin soltarme, subía y bajaba mis caderas. Sus manos se sujetaban fírmemente sobre mi carne._

— _**Dilo.**_

_Mordí mis labios de placer. Cada vez se introducía más fuerte._

_Permanecimos así por varios minutos, hasta que no aguanté más._

— _**Lo-lo admito. — **_dijo con la voz entrecortada.

— _**Dí la frase completa.**_

_No me dejaría libre tan fácilmente._

— _**Tú eres mi dueño. — **_contestó frustrado.

_Finalmente acabó dentro mío. Totalmente agotado, me dejé caer encima de él._

_Con ternura, acarició mi cabello._

— _**Has sido un conejito muy obediente~. — **_canturreó infantilmente.

_Totalmente entregado, descansé mi cabeza sobre su pecho permitiendo que me siguiera acariciándo. Cedí ante el sueño y mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse._

_Aunque fuera un golpe bajo a mi orgullo, descubrí que realmente tenía dueño. De todas las personas que existían en el mundo, él era el único capaz de lidiar con mi personalidad._

_Iván me había domado. Y muy en el fondo, eso me gustaba._

* * *

><p>1- Köszönöm: gracias en húngaro.<p>

2- Jó éjszakát: buenas noches en húngaro.

3- Gute nacht: buenas noches en alemán.

Lo sé lo sé. Pequé con el ooc. Pero tengan piedad T-T, no puedo resistirme ante un Gilbert uke. e u e


	10. Zum Geburtstag viel Glück

**Snow Memories**

¡Saludos! Este es mi primer fic, no tengo experiencia en el tema, así que para cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica (constructiva) por favor, dejen un comentario.

Estaré muy agradecida. ^^

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**: Este fanfic es de temática yaoi, en torno a la pareja Russia x Prussia de Hetalia Axis Powers, un manga de Hidekazu Himaruya.

Contiene lemon.

**ACLARACIONES:** /a/ se utiliza para narración en 3era persona, _/a/ _para narración en 1era persona (Prusia) y _**/a/ **_para los diálogos.

Disfruten. ^J^

* * *

><p><strong>Zum Geburtstag viel Glück<strong>

_Ese 29 de Diciembre, el palacio se encontraba en un gran revuelo. Todos se movían de un lado para otro. Flores, guirnaldas, cajas llenas de comida llegaban al palacio constantemente._

_Iván no estaba en casa._

_En un extremo de la habitación, Belarús insultaba a uno de los empleados._

— _**¡Especifiqué perfectamente que trajeran vodka de primera calidad, no este vodka barato!**_

_Le lanzó una de las botellas, pero este lo esquivó, haciéndo que se estrelle contra el piso._

— _**¡D-disculpe señorita! ¡N-no volverá a suceder!**_

_El pobre hombre huyó despavorido._

_Aproveché el momento para dirigirme hacia ella._

— _**Emmm, ¿Belarús?**_

— _**¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada.**_

_Me dedicó una mirada fulminante con sus enormes y profundos ojos azules. Su largo cabello rubio platinado le caía graciosamente sobre el rostro. Era una chica realmente hermosa, lástima que estuviera tan... desquiciada._

— _**Sé que estoy arriesgando mi vida al preguntar esto pero... ¿qué sucede?**_

— _**¿Cómo qué sucede? — **_contestó molesta

— _**Digo, la gente, las flores, el vodka. ¿Va haber una fiesta o algo similar?**_

— _**No estoy para tus chistes Prusia. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ocuparme de asuntos más importantes. — **_gruñó alejándose del pruso.

_¿Por qué tanto misterio?_

_No importaba ¿qué más podía esperar de esa loca de remate?_

* * *

><p><em>Me dirigí a la cocina, a ver si encontraba a alguien que esté dispuesto a explicarme qué estaba pasando.<em>

_Apenas abrí la puerta fui embestido por una tropa de mozos cargando vajillas, bandejas y comida de todo tipo. El lugar estaba atestado de gente._

_Mareado, busqué entre la multitud a alguien conocido. Y afortunadamente, allí estaba Ucrania._

— _**Kesesesese~. Ucrania, ¡qué alegría verte!**_

— _**¿Eh?—- **_respondió confundida.

_Cargaba un gran paquete de harina que parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a explotar._

— _**¿Sabes algo? Realmente agradecería mucho que pudieras explicarme qué sucede aquí.**_

— _**¡No te escucho!**_

— _**¡QUÉ SI ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO! —**_ gritó desaforado.

_Había un mundo de gente, todos hablando a la vez. Apenas podía escuchar mi propia voz._

— _**¡Lo siento corazón! ¡No te escucho!**_

_Y apenas terminó de decir esto chocó con uno de los empleados, dejando caer la enorme bolsa que cargaba. Explotó generando una gran nube de harina._

_Rápidamente, abandoné el lugar._

_¡El palacio se encontraba en un completo caos!_

_Me cruzé con Estonia, quien cargaba un montón de papeles. Ni me molesté en dirigirle la palabra, parecía tener mucha prisa._

_Letonia y Lituania también se veían apurados. Cargaban instrumentos musicales._

_Frustrado, dejé caerme sobre el sillón de uno de los pasillos, tratándo de adivinar qué sucedía. Finalmente, me quedé dormido._

* * *

><p>— <em><strong>¿Qué hará durmiendo en un lugar así?<strong>_

— _**Oh, espera, ahí despierta.**_

_Confundido, observé a unos elegantes Letonia y Estonia. Tenían el cabello peinado prolijamente, vestían de gala y olían a un buen perfume._

— _**¿Eh? ¿Qué, qué sucede? — **_balbuceó el pruso.

_A lo lejos, podía escuchar el murmullo de la gente. Una banda tocaba un vals. Ya había anochecido._

— _**¡Vamos! ¡Apúrate! ¿No tienes ningún traje para ponerte?—**_ dijo Letonia.

— _**Ni siquiera te has aseado, acaso eso es... ¿harina? — **_mencionó alterado Estonia

_Me tomaron del brazo y me llevaron corriendo hasta mi habitación._

— _**¡Ponte algo elegante! ¡Nos vemos en el salón!**_

_Y al decir se fueron corriendo por el pasillo, dejándome en la puerta._

_Por alguna razón, les hice caso._

* * *

><p><em>Tomé una ducha rápida y me puse mi mejor colonia.<em>

_Rebusqué en el armario, buscando alguna prenda que entrara en la categoría de "elegante". _

_Terminé vistiendo un viejo uniforme militar que otrora utilizaba para asistir a las reuniones militares. Tenía un delicado bordado y unos broches en los puños. Y por supuesto, no podía faltar mi colgante de la cruz de hierro, el único recuerdo que conservaba de mi vieja Alemania._

_Contemplé a mi awesome persona en el espejo y totalmente complacido con mi refinado aspecto me dirigí al salón._

_Había un montón de gente desconocida. Adultos, jóvenes y niños se encontraban allí convocados. Unos talentosos músicos tocaban una armoniosa música._

_En un extremo pude ver a las hermanas de Rusia. Ambas se veían muy hermosas. Ucrania llevaba un listón en su cabello y un largo vestido color blanco escotado._

_Belarús, por su parte, llevaba un vestido azul oscuro con hermosos detalles de encaje y volados. Tenía el cabello recogido con un enorme moño._

— _**Es tan hermosa Natasha... ¿no crees? — **_dijo repentinamente Toris.

_Asentí con la cabeza._

_Lituania tenía la mirada totalmente perdida en ella._

— _**Esta noche quizás me anime a sacarla a bailar. — **_mencionó tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba.

— _**No sabía que te gustara...**_

— _**La amo en secreto desde que tengo memoria. No perderé las esperanzas, sé que algún día me aceptará.**_

_Parecía un niño enamorado. Sus inocentes ojos brillaban de emoción. Le dí unas palmadas en el hombro, alentándolo. Aunque en el fondo sabía que ella rompería su frágil corazón._

— _**Por cierto Toris, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?**_

— _**Por supuesto.**_

— _**¿A qué se debe esta fiesta?**_

_El lituano soltó una estrépita carcajada._

— _**¿En serio no lo sabes? ¡Es el cumpleaños del señor Rusia! ¡Gente de todas partes vinieron hasta aquí sólo para saludarlo!— **_dijo entre risas.

_Era el cumpleaños... ¿de Rusia? Eso explicaba muchas cosas._

_¡Cómo pude haberme olvidado!_

_Repentínamente unas luces se prendieron. Los invitados guardaron silencio y los músicos dejaron de tocar. Raivis se paró al lado de una gran entrada y con una inusual potente voz exclamó:_

— _**¡Damas y caballeros! Me complace presentar al protagonista de esta noche, ¡el gran Iván Braginsky!**_

_Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y una elegante y alta figura entró._

_El ruso no llevaba su clásico abrigo, sino que vestía un entallado uniforme militar soviético. Una gran chaqueta abotonada gris oscura, charreteras doradas sobre los hombros, pantalones negros y unas altas botas militares. Y también... su bufanda._

_La gente aplaudió al verlo entrar._

— _**Por favor, sírvanse toda la comida y bebido que deseén, ¡hoy invito! ¡Qué continúe la fiesta! — **_gritó alegremente.

_La música volvió a sonar y los invitados comenzaron a conversar animadamente._

_Pensé en acercarme a él, pero al verlo ocupado saludando a un montón de invitados, decidí mantenerme al margen._

_La fiesta transcurrió animadamente. Ucrania abrazaba constantemente a su hermano, Estonia bailaba con una hermosa jovencita y Letonia comía como un barril sin fondo. Incluso Lituana conversaba tranquilamente con una Belarús algo pasada de copas._

_El superior de Rusia no dejaba de presentarle constantemente personas, quizás oficiales militares de alto rango. Se lo veía agotado, a mi también me molestaría tener que tratar asuntos militares en mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños._

_Cansado de esperar, fui a dar una vuelta por el palacio. Me detuve a observar cómo caían lentamente las gotas de lluvia por el gran ventanal de uno de los pasillos. _

_De repente, sentí unas manos tomándome por detrás._

_Una voz me murmuró al oído:_

— _**¿Por qué no fuiste a saludarme? Te estuve observando durante toda la fiesta...**_

— _**Estabas ocupado con tu superior, no quise molestarte.**_

— _**¿Y por qué habría de molestarme?**_

— _**No lo sé, quizás querías hablar con esa gente y yo simplemente estorbaría.**_

— _**A la única persona que quería ver era a tí...**_

_Iván mordisqueó suavemente mi cuello meintras acariciaba mi cabello._

_Sorprendido, me dí vuelta y lo alejé de mí._

— _**¿Estás loco? Hay gente, podrían verno...**_

_Rusia me calló abruptamente con un beso, me tomó de la mano y sonriendo me llevó corriendo por los pasillos. Llegamos hasta uno que parecía conocer sólo él._

_Me puso contra la pared y empezamos a apretujarnos y besarnos apasionadamente._

— _**Esperá, ¡acabo de recordar algo! — **_dijo el pruso.

— _**¿Qué cosa?**_

— _**¡Olvidé tu regalo!**_

_Sonriente, me susurró:_

— _**Mi único y mejor regalo eres tú. **_

_Una sonrisa lasciva se dibujó en el rostro del ruso._

_Tomó mi cabeza e hizo arrodillarme lentamente hasta llegar a la altura de su entrepierna._

_Sin disimulo alguno, sacó su miembro y lo acercó a mi boca._

— _**Sé un buen conejito y dí "ahhhhh".**_

_Entendí sus intenciones y a regañadientes, acepté. Sólo porque era su cumpleaños._

_Tomé su miembro viril con mis manos y comencé a darle unas largas y lentas lamidas desde la base hasta la punta._

_Torturé de placer a Iván con esta técnica por unos minutos, hasta que impaciente me tomó por la nuca y me introdudujo forzosamente su miembro hasta la garganta._

_Empecé a realizar el acto de la felación cada vez más rápido. Él acariciaba fuertemente mi cabello._

_Repentinamente, lo retiró de mi boca, me puso de pie contra la pared con las piernas separadas y bajó mis prendas inferiores._

_Sin cuidado, me penetró profundamente. Inició con unas embestidas lentas pero fuertes. Aferraba sus uñas a mi cintura y mordisqueaba mi oreja. Luego las embestidas comenzaron a ser más fuertes y profundas._

_Mis iniciales jadeos se convirtieron en unos sonoros gemidos. El mordía mi hombro para no hacer ruido._

— _**Qué ruidoso eres, nos van a descubrir por tu culpa. — **_susurró.

_Era totalmente consciente de ello, pero no podía contenerme._

_Escuchamos unos pasos. Nervioso, quise vestirme pero me detuvo, aferrándome contra la pared._

_Sin detener el acto, se quitó su bufanda y me amordazó con ella._

_Eran Toris y Natasha correteando infantilmente por los pasillos. Creo que el vodka estaba fuerte esa noche._

_A pesar de su borrachera, en cuanto hiciéramos cualquier movimiento en falso nos descubrirían. Sin embargo, descaradamente Rusia comenzó a masajear mi miembro, sosteniéndolo firmemente por el tronco._

_Desesperado, mordí la bufanda con todas mis fuerzas para ahogar mis gritos de placer._

_Tengo que admitir que la sensación de adrenalina era excitante._

_Luego de unos minutos, se alejaron de nosotros._

_Iván retomó el ritmo de la penetración, ahora aumentando la velocidad._

_Apenas podía mantenerme sobre mis pies. Clavaba mis uñas en la pared para no desfallecer._

_El golpe de nuestras caderas retumbaba en mis oídos, cada vez más fuerte. Finalmente alcanzamos el clímax._

_Totalmente agotados, nos recostamos sobre la pared, tratando de recuperar la respiración._

_Ya descansados nos vestimos y dirigimos al salón disimuladamente, cómo si nada hubiera pasado._

— _**Si preguntan, diles que me descompuse y tú me acompañaste. — **_murmuró al oído de Prusia.

— _**Entendido.**_

_Ya varios invitados se habían retirado y el salón se encontraba medio vacío. Una monótoma y aburrida melodía sonaba de fondo._

— _**Sí sigo escuchando esa canción un minuto más, terminaré matando a alguien. — **_gruñó el pruso — _**Tocar este tipo de música debería ser considerado un delito, ¿no crees Iván? ¿Iván?**_

Rusia se encontraba al lado de la banda buscando al artista principal.

— **¿Tú eres Dmitri, no?**

— **El mismo. — **respondió un joven de cabellos oscuros y enormes anteojos.

— **No quiero sonar grosero, pero... ¿no podrías tocar algo más... animado?**

— **¿Qué tipo de pieza musical desearía escuchar?**

— **¡Sorpréndeme!**

Dicho esto se alejó de la orquesta.

Un hermoso vals comenzó a sonar. El ruso regresó al lado de Prusia.

— _**¿A dónde habías ido? ¡Nunca más me dejes hablando solo! Soy demasiado awesome para eso...**_

_Sin decir una palabra, me extendió una mano, esperando que la aceptara._

— _**¿Qué significa eso?**_

— _**Gilbert... ¿Me concedes esta pieza? **_

_Me quedé observándolo totalmente atónito._

_Sin volver a preguntar me tomó de la mano y me sacó a bailar._ _Sin resistirme me dejé llevar por el ritmo del vals._

_¿Qué clase de locura era esta? ¿Yo, bailando con otro hombre al frente de todos?_

_A esas alturas, ya nada importaba. Esa noche sólo quería ser feliz junto a él._

_Se nos unieron a la danza Lituania y Belarús. Bastantes ebrios por cierto. Aunque de igual forma se veían tiernos juntos._

— _**Zum Geburtstag viel Glück, Iván.**_

— _**спасибо**__**, Gilbert.**_

_Nunca olvidaré la sonrisa de Iván mientras bailábamos aquel vals. Su perfume, su calidez. Todo era mágico._

_Definitivamente esa noche siempre formará parte de mis recuerdos más atesorados._

* * *

><p>1- Zum Geburtstag viel Glück: Feliz cumpleaños a tí.<p>

_2- спасибо__: Gracias_

3- "¿Tú eres Dmitri, no?" Iván está hablando con nadie más y nadie menos que Dmitri Shostakóvich y el vals que suena al final es Waltz No. 2. Escúchenlo, es muy bonito. :3


	11. Kapitulieren

**Snow Memories**

¡Saludos! Este es mi primer fic, no tengo experiencia en el tema, así que para cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica (constructiva) por favor, dejen un comentario.

Estaré muy agradecida. ^^

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**: Este fanfic es de temática yaoi, en torno a la pareja Russia x Prussia de Hetalia Axis Powers, un manga de Hidekazu Himaruya.

**ACLARACIONES:** /a/ se utiliza para narración en 3era persona, _/a/ _para narración en 1era persona (Prusia) y _**/a/ **_para los diálogos.

Disfruten. ^J^

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitulieren<strong>

— _**No te muevas. Esto va a arder un poco. — **_Un chorro de vodka cayó sobre la herida. El pruso cerró los ojos, creyendo de esa forma ardería menos. _**— ¿Ves? No es para tanto.**_ _**— **_dijo sonriente.

Envolvió con un robusto vendaje la pierna del ahora lisiado germano.

— _**No tan fuerte, no quiero que tengan que amputarme mi awesome pierna después. **_ _**— **_replicó molesto.

Un infantil puchero se dibujaba en su rostro.

Enternecido ante la expresión del albino, Rusia soltó una suave carcajada.

— _**Esto te pasa por querer montar un caballo salvaje.**_

Horas antes, se encontraban en las afueras armando muñecos con los últimos restos de nieve que quedaban, ya que la primavera estaba cerca; cuando un imponente caballo salvaje se acercó tímidamente hacia ellos. Tenía un hermoso pelaje negro azabache y un porte elegante.

Hechizados ante la belleza de semejante animal, permanecieron observándolo en silencio.

Hasta que Prusia saltó con otra de sus imprudentes propuestas. Convencido de poder domar al bravío corcel, se acercó al mismo sigilosamente.

Ignorando las advertencias del ruso, ágilmente logró saltar sobre su lomo, manteniéndose sobre él por unos cuantos minutos.

Pero cómo era de esperar, no duró demasiado tiempo. Luego de una ardua lucha, el potro terminó quitándoselo de encima, tirándolo bruscamente sobre unas rocas.

— _**No me importa, al fin y al cabo no lo quería. No era lo suficiente awesome para mí.**_

Era demasiado orgulloso cómo para admitir que no había sido lo suficientemente hábil para domarlo.

— _**Domar es todo un arte. Se necesita de constancia y mucha paciencia, pero al final recibes tu recompensa por ello...**_

_Lo miré confundido, ¿a qué venía ese comentario?_

La apacible mirada del ruso había desaparecido por completo. En su lugar, apareció esa mirada lasciva, que el albino tan bien conocía.

_Entonces, sus labios comenzaron a besar apasionadamente los míos. Insconcientemente cerré mis ojos, totalmente entregado._

_Ahora entendía perfectamente a que se refería._

_Desde el primer día que llegué a la URSS, él me había domesticado poco a poco, hasta llegar a esto. Esta era su "recompensa"._

_Un momento, ¡esto no es para nada bueno!_

_Enfadado, intenté quitármelo de encima pero él era mucho más fuerte que yo. Además, tenía el cuerpo muy adolorido cómo para resistirme. Sin embargo todavía había algo que podía hacer..._

_Tomé sus suaves labios entre mis dientes y los mordí sin cuidado alguno. Desgusté victorioso el métalico sabor de su sangre en mi boca._

Desconcertado ante el inesperado movimiento de Prusia, éste se separó de él.

Luego, el sonido de una vieja puerta abriéndose llegó a sus oídos.

— _**Hermano, encontré estos papeles tirados por el pasillo, creo que son importantes.**_

Belarús se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación.

— _**¿En serio? ¡Qué descuidado! Déjame verlos.**_

_Debo admitir que Iván sabía manejar muy bien este tipo de situaciones. Nunca un movimiento en falso ni una gota de sudor. Definitivamente tenía nervios de acero._

— _**Claro, aquí tien... — **_Sus profundos ojos azules se detuvieron en la lastimada boca del ruso. _**— ¿Por qué tienes sangre en los labios? — **_dijo finalmente.

— _**E-eh, es por el frío. S-sí, sí, el frío.**_

_Tragó saliva y le esquivó la mirada. Se veía bastante perturbado._

_Retiro lo dicho sobre lo de sus nervios de acero._

— _**Pero si casi llega la primavera, no hace tanto frío. — **_contestó escéptica.

— _**Sí, sí lo hace. — **_dijo temblando _**— Ahora, si me disculpas tengo que archivar estos papeles.**_

Le quitó los documentos de un manotazo y huyó rápidamente de su acosadora hermana.

_Inmediatamente, Natasha me dirigió una tétrica y acusadora mirada. Horrorizada, notó que también había sangre en mi boca._

— _**Ublyudok**__**... **__**— **_murumuró molesta.

_Y al decir esto, se retiró de mis aposentos._

_Por primera vez en mi vida, temí por mi integridad física._

* * *

><p>Durante toda la noche Rusia intentó dormir, pero el insomnio y frío pudieron con él.<p>

Tampoco la idea de que Belarús los haya descubierto ayudaba mucho a conciliar el sueño.

Mientras en su cabeza trataba de calmarse a sí mismo, unas manos surgieron de la oscuridad abrazándolo por la cintura. Un cuerpo se había aferrado al suyo.

Alterado, giró rápidamente para descubrir quién era el intruso.

Unos ojos escarlatas brillaron a la luz de la luna.

— _**¿Gilbert? — **_preguntó temeroso.

La situación era bastante confusa, generalmente era el ruso quién irrumpía en los aposentos de Prusia, no al revés.

— _**Tengo frío. Sirve para algo y caliéntame.**_

Sonriente, lo envolvió entre sus brazos. El cuerpo de Prusia se sentía tan frágil al tacto.

Dejó reposar su suave cabeza sobre su pecho mientras el otro jugueteaba con sus albinos cabellos.

— _**Te necesitaba mi conejito. Me alegra de que hayas venido. — **_le susurró.

_Podía sentir cierto temor detrás de sus palabras. Supongo que ambos estábamos igual de perturbados por la intrusión de Belarús. Tal vez Iván aún más que yo._

_Pero una extraña sensación de felicidad me invadió al saber que lo estaba calmando._

_¿Qué me estaba pasando? Antes no era así. Antes era más awesome. Esto era grave, tenía que poner cartas en el asunto y hacer algo al respecto cuánto antes._

_Bueno, quizás no tan así. Esta noche la dejaría pasar. Sólo porque tenía frío y la cama de Iván era más tibia que la mía. Sí, sólo por eso._

* * *

><p>1- Kapitulieren: Entrega en alemán.<p>

2- Ublyudok: Bastardo en ruso.

¡Ahhh! ¡Qué desastre! No sé por qué, pero este capítulo me costó mucho hacerlo, necesitaba un "puente" para las cosas que van a seguir después y no sabía cómo relatarlo.

Y sí, de dónde yo vengo a esto se le llama "capítulo relleno". XD

En fin, si sirve de consuelo, el siguiente es mejor. O al menos eso creo.

Gracias por leer. ^J^


	12. Eifersucht

**Snow Memories**

¡Saludos! Este es mi primer fic, no tengo experiencia en el tema, así que para cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica (constructiva) por favor, dejen un comentario.

Estaré muy agradecida. ^^

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**: Este fanfic es de temática yaoi, en torno a la pareja Russia x Prussia de Hetalia Axis Powers, un manga de Hidekazu Himaruya.

**ACLARACIONES:** /a/ se utiliza para narración en 3era persona, _/a/ _para narración en 1era persona (Prusia) y _**/a/ **_para los diálogos.

Disfruten. ^J^

* * *

><p><strong>Eifersucht<strong>

_Ese día caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de palacio, silbando viejas canciones, canciones que me recordaban a los buenos viejos tiempos, cuando era Caballero Teutónico y arrasaba reinos y sembraba el terror a mi paso. Canciones que me recordaban lo awesome qué era._

_Pasaría el día tranquilamente, ya que por alguna razón, la casa se encontraba en un estado impecable. Las alacenas rebosaban de comida, los pisos relucían y el hogar estaba cargado con madera recién cortada. Sí, definitivamente pasaría el día ociosamente. Quizás hasta me diera el gusto de pasear por la ciudad._

_Pero el destino me hizo una mala jugarreta. Mientras me dirigía a mi habitación sentí una presencia. Una presencia bastante molesta._

— _**Vaya, vaya, vaya. Mira a quién me vengo a encontrar.**_

_Era una voz suave pero altanera. Provenía de una figura pequeña y de proporciones femeninas. Cabello corto y rubio. Una arrogante mirada color esmeralda._

— _**Feliks. Tanto tiempo.**_

— _**Así que los rumores eran ciertos. Qué humillante debería ser estar en tu lugar, atrapado aquí, bajo el mandato de Rusia. Oh Gilbert, solías ser taaan grande... — **_canturreó arrogante.

— _**No estoy aquí por haber sido débil ¡Me sacrifiqué por mi hermano!**_

— _**La verdad que no me interesa escuchar cómo terminaste aquí. Te encuentras en una situación degradante, y eso es lo que importa. Por cierto , hermoso lugar Brandeburgo, lindos bosques, una agradable temperatura en verano. Estoy muy complacido de que haya sido anexado a mi país. Una verdadera lástima que ya no sea tuyo. **_

— _**¡Hurensohn!**_

Totalmente enfurecido, el pruso lanzó un fuerte puñetazo hacia el rostro del polaco. Pero éste lo esquivó ágilmente, provocando que el golpe impactara sobre la pared.

_Me preparé para lanzar otro puñetazo cuando unas enormes manos me tomaron por los hombros y me tiraron hacia atrás, separándome de esa escoria humana que se hacía llamar Feliks._

— _**¿Esas son formas de tratar a los invitados? — **_ dijo sonriente Iván.

Rusia llegó justo a tiempo para calmar la pelea.

— _**¡Él me provocó!**_

— _**Yo sólo digo verdades... — **_refutó el rubio mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

_Mi sangre hervía por mis venas. Si no fuera por Iván, a esas alturas ya habría convertido su rostro en una masa de carne irreconocible. _

— _**No me importa quién haya provocado a quién. Polonia será nuestro huésped por estos días, y merece ser tratado con respeto. Creo que no hace falta hacer presentaciones, parece que ya se conocen.**_

— _**Lamentablemente... — **_mencionó frustrado el pruso.

— _**Prusia, haz el favor de ayudar a Lituania con las tareas del hogar. Ah, y prepara la habitación de Feliks, es la que está contigua a la mía.—- **_dijo con obvias intenciones de echarlo.

Los ojos de Gilbert brillaron de odio. Se quedó en silencio, sin moverse por unos minutos.

— _**Por favor, retírate. Tenemos asuntos importantes que atender. — **_repitió el ruso, ahora envuelto en un aura oscura.

_Con el orgullo herido, me alejé de ellos._

* * *

><p>— <em><strong>¡¿Acaso puedes creeérlo? ¡Ese maldito enano se burló en mi cara, y cómo si no fuese suficiente, se dio el gusto de refregarme en el rostro su posesión de Brandeburgo!<strong>_

— _**Polonia suele comportarse así. — **_contestó tranquilamente Lituania, quién hacía rato que escuchaba pacientemente las quejas de Prusia.

— _**Además, ¿notaste que lo llama por su nombre? Y no le dio cualquier habitación de huéspedes, no señor... ¡le dio la que es contigua a la suya!**_

— _**No entiendo Prusia, sí no te conociera bien, diría que estás celoso.**_

— _**Pffft, ¿celoso? ¿yo? — **_Soltó una burlona carcajada — _**Cómo si sintiera algo por ese francés congelado. Por favor, Toris, no me hagas reír**_

— _**Perdón, pero me pareció raro que te molestara ese tipo de detalles.**_

— _**Es que, yo... - **_balbuceó — _**¡Bah! Olvida lo que dije. Sigamos cocinando.**_

— _**Querrás decir, que YO siga cocinando. Lo único que hiciste desde que llegaste fue sentarte en esa silla y quejarte de Polonia.**_

— _**Perdón, no me di cuenta. ¡Es que ese idota me distrae tanto! Si pudiera iría ahora mismo y le patearía en las pe...**_

Una temblorosa y pequeña personita entró en la cocina.

— _**D-dice Rusia, q-qué le traigan dos botellas de su mejor v-vodka. — **_dijo temeroso Letonia.

— _**Entendido. Gilbert, llévaselas tú.**_

— _**¡¿YO? Debes estar de broma, kesesese~.**_

— _**Estoy ocupado con la comida. Si te la dejo a tí la echarías toda a perder.**_

_Ya demasiado había hecho Toris por mí. Así que me tragué mi orgullo y acepté llevarlas._

_Caminé hasta la sala de estar. Una alegre música provenía desde el interior. Sonaba como si Iván estuviera tocando el cello. "No, no puede ser él, las únicas personas que lo vieron y escucharon tocar son sus hermanas y yo. No puede ser él, debe ser el tocadiscos."_

_Entré a la sala lentamente. A gran sorpresa mía, pude ver que efectivamente era Iván quién tocaba. Se encontraba sentado alrededor del hogar, y en otro enorme sillón estaba recostado Polonia, escuchando plácidamente su hermosa música._

_Mi sangre empezó a hervir nuevamente._

— _**Oh Gilbert, qué sorpresa. Por favor pasa. — **_exclamó amablemente el ruso.

— _**Sólo venía a traer el vodka que pediste. — **_dijo con la frente bien en alto.

Realmente el vodka era de primera calidad, y eso significaba una gran muestra de efecto de parte de Rusia hacia Polonia. Cosa qué molestó aun más a Prusia.

— _**Sirviente, por favor lléneme el vaso. — **_dijo el polaco, extendiéndo su vaso y agitándolo, en un gesto arrogante.

_Permanecí quieto, intentando controlar mis impulsos homicidas. Iván hizo un gesto con su cabeza, indicándome que le obedeciera._

_Mordiéndome la lengua, me acerqué hacia él. _

— _**¿Sabes? Realmente es muy divertido verte así, tan degradado. Ya eres toda una mucamita.**_

— _**Ah, ¿con qué una mucamita? ¿Acaso una mucamita haría esto?**_

_Dicho esto rompí la botella contra el sillón y le corté la garganta._

_Ahogado, se tiró hacia el suelo, escupiendo sangre, tratando de detener la hemorragia con su pequeñas y femeninas manos. Pero esto era en vano, fue un corte limpio y perfecto, sólo en cuestión de segundos se iría en sangre._

_"Sí... ¡sí! ¡Eso te enseñará a no meterte conmigo!"_

_"¡Con Prusia! ¡El awesome Prusia! ¡KESESESESE~!"_

— _**Gilbert... ¿Gilbert? ¡GILBERT!**_

— _**¡¿Eh? — **_exclamó sobresaltado antes los gritos del ruso.

— _**¿Qué pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien? Estuviste ido por unos segundos.**_

— _**Lo siento, no me di cuenta.**_

_En efecto, todo había sido parte de mi imaginación. Polonia se encontraba recostado en el sillón, sin marca alguna de haber sido atacado. Vivito y coleando._

— _**Apúrate, no pienso esperar todo el día por un vaso de vodka.**_

_Muy a pesar mío, me dirigí hacía él y le serví._

— _**Hasta ahí está bien, no tengo intenciones de emborracharme esta noche. Gracias sirviente.**_

— _**No soy un sirviente. — **_murmuró entredientes.

— _**¿Qué dijiste?**_

— _**No. Soy. Un sirviente.**_

— _**¿Acaso me estás provocando?**_

— _**Te parece.**_

— _**Uy, qué miedo.**_

— _**¡Suficiente! — **_exclamó exhasperado el euroasiático.

Rusia lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró hasta afuera de la habitación mientras el otro forcejeaba y amenazaba a Polonia.

— _**¡En cuánto te agarre te daré tantas patadas en el trasero que no podrás sentarte en una semana!**_

— _**¡Mira cómo tiemblo!**_

— _**Kolkolkolkolkol~.**_

Finalmente fuera de la habitación, cerró la puerta violentamente.

Lo acorraló contra la pared y sonriendo le dijo:

— _**¿Eres consciente de que estás arruinando todo?**_

— _**¿Arruinando qué? No sé cuáles son tus intenciones con ese polaquito, pero no me agradan para nada.**_

— _**No entiendo la razón de tu enojo.**_

— _**¿Por qué lo tratás de esa forma tan especial? Le das tu mejor vodka, una habitación contigua a la tuya, lo llamás por su nombre, tocas el cello al frente suyo. ¡No eres así con los demás invitados! ¡¿Qué tiene él de especial?**_

— _**Estoy siendo hospitalario, además él es... — **_Repentinamente, fue interrumpido por Lituania, quién estaba al lado suyo temblando hacía un rato.

— _**Emm... s-siento interrumpir algo, p-pero la cena ya está l-lista.**_

— _**Ahora vamos. — **_Prusia aprovechó el momento para escabullirse y empezó a alejarse —_** ¡Hey! ¡Gilbert! ¿A dónde vas? No terminé de hablar contigo.**_

— _**No me interesa seguir hablando.**_

Ofendido, subió las escaleras camino a su habitación.

* * *

><p><em>Esa noche no bajé a cenar. Varias veces vino Lituania hasta mi habitación para pedirme que baje a comer. A pesar de que había hecho mi comida favorita, ver la cara del idiota de Polonia me quitaría el apetito.<em>

_La puertá volvió a sonar._

— _**¡Basta Toris! ¡Ya te dije que no voy a comer!**_

_La puerta se abrió igual._

_Era Iván._

— _**Ah, eras tú. No me molestes — **_El pruso se metió entre las sábanas poniendo un almohadón sobre su cabeza — _**No quiero hablar contigo.**_

Rusia caminó hasta su cama y se sentó a su lado. La actitud de Prusia podía compararse con el berrinche de un niño.

— _**Estás celoso. — **_dijo seriamente el ruso.

No obtuvo respuesta.

— _**Te guste o no, Polonia se quedará hasta mañana. Sólo te pido que seas tolerante con él por un día.**_

— _**Qué él te guste no significa que a mi también. — **_murmuró molesto el pruso.

— _**Polonia no me gusta. — **_contestó sorprendido ante lo dicho — _**De hecho, si pudiera lo destrozaría, fufu~.**_

— _**¿Entonces por qué lo tratas tan bien? Yo era al único a quién tratabas así...**_

— _**Firmamos el Tratado de Varsovia. Ahora es nuestro aliado. Le debo mi respeto y hospitalidad por ello. Aún más en los tiempos que corren. Pero eso no significa que me guste.**_

Al escuchar esto, se quitó la almohada de la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

— _**Bueno... eso explica muchas cosas.**_

— _**Así que sí estabas celoso, ¿eh?**_

— _**Tonterías.**_

— _**Bueno, entonces en ese caso, creo que no te molestará si paso a visitar a Feliks para... — **_Gilbert no le dejó terminar la frase.

_Lo tomé por la bufanda y lo empujé hacia mi. Lo di vuelta y me puse encima suyo._

— _**Esta noche no vas a ningún lado.**_

_Rápidamente empecé a desabrocharle su enorme saco y camisa. Le quité la bufanda y le mordí suavemente el cuello. _

— _**Gilbert, ¿qué hac...?**_

_Le pellizqué un pezón y su frase fue interumpida por un gemido.__Gimió. Iván gimió por mí._

_Por primera vez era yo quién sometía y no al revés. _

_Mientras lamía su pecho, terminé de desvestirlo._

— _**¡Hora de ocupar regiones vitales!**_

_Con gran esfuerzo, logré hacerle abrir las piernas y empecé a penetrarlo muy lentamente._

_Aumenté paulatinamente la velocidad hasta lograr hacerlo gemir más y más fuerte._

_Me gustaba este cambio de roles. Sin embargo no duré mucho tiempo..._

_Me dormí en los laureles._

_Con la guardia baja, me quitó de encima de una patada. Y en ese momento de confusión, logró ponerse detrás de mí._

— _**Parece que tengo un conejito rebelde. Habrá que impartir disciplina.**_

_Me hizo separar las piernas y empezó a meter sus dedos previamente lubricados._

_Luego comenzó a introducirse dentro mío._

— _**Siempre eres tan egocéntrico. Sólo piensas en tu propio placer. — **__murmuré entre jadeos._

— _**¿En serio piensas eso de mí? Hieres mis sentimientos Gilbert, te demostraré lo equivocado que estás.**_

_Tomó mi miembro y empezó a masturbarlo al compás de la penetración._

— _**¿Y? ¿Qué opinas ahora? ¿Te gusta?**_

_Del placer dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la cama, mordiéndo el colchón para ahogar mis gemidos._

_No aguanté más y acabé sobre su mano._

— _**Tomaré eso cómo un sí. — **_dijo alegremente.

_Metió su mano en mi boca para que la lamiera. Me estaba humillando. Nunca debí haber bajado la guardia._

_Empezó a embestirme cada vez más fuerte. Me dolía la garganta de tanto gritar de placer._

_Finalmente, acabó dentro mío. Arqueé la espalda. Retiró su miembro lentamente._

_Me dió vuelta y se tiró encima mío._

_Limpió las lágrimas y sudor de mi rostro y me observó por unos minutos. El violeta de sus ojos inspiraba total serenidad._

_Me besó dulcemente. Luego, sonriendo, se recostó al lado mío abrazándome como un enorme peluche._

_Podía sentir su masculina respiración detrás de mi cuello._

— _**Buenas noches mi conejito. — **__susurró._

— _**Gute nacht Iván.**_

* * *

><p>1-Eifersucht: Celos<p>

2- Hurensohn: Hijo de puta

3- Fufu~ : Es una onomatopeya. Vendría a ser una risita muy suave, vamos, imaginénse la risa inocente de Rusia en el animé

4- Gute nacht : Buenas noches


	13. Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar

**Snow Memories**

¡Saludos! Este es mi primer fic, no tengo experiencia en el tema, así que para cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica (constructiva) por favor, dejen un comentario.

Estaré muy agradecida. ^^

**¡ADVERTENCIA!: **Este fanfic es de temática yaoi, en torno a la pareja Russia x Prussia de Hetalia Axis Powers, un manga de Hidekazu Himaruya.

**ACLARACIONES**: _/a/ es _para narración en 1era persona (en este capítulo en especial, Rusia) y _**/a/ **_para los diálogos.

**PD: ** Me costó meterme en el personaje, pero bueno, al menos lo intenté. Quizás tenga un poco de OOC.

En fin, disfruten. ^J^

* * *

><p><strong>Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar<strong>

_**"**__ —__** ¿Para que nos hacen bajar aquí?**_

— _**Vamos... a tomarles unas fotografías familiares.**_

— _**Vania, ¿por qué traen esas armas? ¿Vania...? ¡VANIA!"**_

— _**¡AHHH!**_

_Gritando, desperté en mi habitación. El corazón parecía que se saldría de mi pecho._

_De nuevo esa pesadilla. Ese recuerdo. No me dejó pegar ojo en toda la noche._

_Con ésta, ya sería la tercera noche que pasaba en vela._

_¿Por qué ese recuerdo no dejaba de acosarme?_

_Intenté volver a dormir. Cerré los ojos._

_Veía sangre. Balas en el suelo. Cuerpos. Todos muertos. Ella también. Su hermoso vestido teñido de rojo._

_En mi mente resonaban los gritos y los llantos. Su dulce voz repetía atormentada mi nombre. _

_Desesperado, cubrí mis oídos con mis manos. Pero era en vano. El sonido no provenía de afuera, sino de adentro de mi cabeza._

_Quizás, algún día lograra acallar sus gritos. Algún día..._

* * *

><p><em>Escuché murmullos desde el comedor. Parecía que ya estaban todos despiertos y habían bajado a desayunar. El aroma de un pan recién horneado llegó hasta mi habitación. <em>

_Aunque me encontraba hambriento, no pensaba bajar. No soportaría ver cómo todos huirían de mí._

_Ultimamente estoy más violento de lo normal. Necesito descargarme._

_Anteayer Lituania me sirvió de mucha ayuda, pero no es mi culpa, no sé medir mis impulsos. No era mi intención hacerle daño. Bueno, sí, sí lo era, pero no de una forma tan desmedida._

_Me acerqué hacia la ventana. El viento soplaba fuerte, llevándose las nubes muy lejos._

_Decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, así despejaría un poco mi cabeza._

_Mientras bajaba, todos me abrían paso. Un gran silencio reinó. Toris desvió la mirada. Tembloroso, Letonia me saludó._

_Le devolví el saludo con una gran sonrisa. Salió huyendo despavorido._

_¿Por qué, por qué todos huyen cuando hago eso? Simplemente trato de ser amable. No lo entiendo._

_Solitario, salí del palacio, y me dirigí hacia los jardines._

_Los pájaros cantaban. Las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a brotar. La fuerte ventisca despejaba el cielo. Sí, ya podía sentir la primavera._

_Percibí una presencia cerca mío. Al darme vuelta, me encontré con Gilbert._

— _**Así que finalmente decidiste salir.**_

_Con la frente bien en alto, me observaba serenamente con sus ojos escarlata. El viento jugueteaba con su blanco cabello. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en sus labios._

— _**¿Por qué me has seguido? ¿Acaso no piensas huir de mí?**_

— _**No te tengo miedo rusito. — **__dijo arrogante —__** Además, supongo que me gusta vivir al límite. La gente awesome cómo yo suele hacer este tipo de cosas. — **__Y al decir esto, puso su mano sobre mi hombro y me sonrió. Su sonrisa se sentía cálida y sincera. _

_Nadie me había sonreído así desde..._

_**"— Vania ¡eres muy alto! ¡No te alcanzo! Agachate un poco.**_

_Sus pequeñas manos rodearon mi cuello. Su pequeño cuerpo desprendía un fresco aroma juvenil. Sus rizos rojizos brillaban al sol. Sus ojos azul cielo irradiaban una alegría indescriptible. Y su sonrisa calentaba mi congelado corazón._

— _**Ten, las encontré por ahí . Son tus favoritas, ¿cierto?**_

_Me alcanzó un pequeño manojo de girasoles._

_Sonriente, las acepté._

— _**¿Me prometes que seremos los mejores amigos por siempre?**_

— _**Lo prometo Nastia ."**_

— _**¿Quién es Nastia?**_

_Abrumado, regresé a la realidad. Gilbert me miraba confundido._

— _**¿Eh? **_

— _**Estabas hablando solo. Mencionaste a una tal Nastia ¿quién es?**_

— _**Una... vieja amiga.**_

— _**¿Y qué pasó con ella?**_

_Quedé en silencio por unos segundos. Los recuerdos volvían a acecharme._

_**"- Vania, ¿por qué traen esas armas? ¿Vania...? ¡VANIA!**_

_Primera oleada de disparos. Cae Alexei junto a su madre._

_Segunda oleada. Servidumbre._

_Tercera oleada. Olga, Tatiana y María Nikoláyevna._

_Nastia se encontraba acurrucada en una esquina utilizando el cadáver de su madre como escudo mientras gritaba horrorizada al ver cómo asesinaban a su familia._

_Cuarta oleada. Nicolás. _

_Finalmente, era el turno de la princesa más pequeña, que por alguna extraña razón sobrevivió a la tercera oleada de disparos._

_Los rebeldes le disparan a matar pero no muere. Comienzan a golpearla con las bayonetas para terminar de una vez con su trabajo._

_Desesperado, me abro paso y empujo a los soldados que la estaban golpeando. Me paré junto a su moribundo cuerpo._

_Clavó sus agonizantes ojos azules en los míos y susurró mi nombre._

_En un acto de piedad, apunto a su cabeza y temblando, jalo el gatillo._

_Cerré los ojos para no ver cómo explotaban sus sesos. Pero lamentablemente no cubrí mis oídos. Su grito resonaría en mi mente por siempre._

_Totalmente enfurecido, me dirijo hacia el capitán del pelotón. Éste, al notar mi enojo intenta huir hacia las escaleras._

_A mi superior no le haría mucha gracia enterarse de que maté a uno de sus subordinados, pero a estas alturas, ya nada me importaba. Acababa de perder a la única persona que me trataba cómo a un amigo y no cómo un simple soldado. Al fin y al cabo, tenía sentimientos. Y lo que sentía en ese preciso momento era odio._

_Acababan de despertar el monstruo que dormía dentro de mí._

_Sin temor alguno, recargo mi TT-33 Tokarev y le disparo en las rodillas, inmovilizándolo._

_Nervioso, el bolchevique toma su arma y me amenaza con ella._

_Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lo desarmo de una patada y me lazo hacia él._

_No le dispararía. No._

_Eso sería una muerte piadosa. Quería verlo sufrir._

_Lo golpeé una y otra vez. Su sangre salpicó en mi rostro. Me relamí los labios desgustando su metálico sabor._

_Comenzó a suplicar clemencia. Patético._

_Pero mi sed de sangre no se satisfacería tan fácilmente._

_No me detendría hasta haberlo desfigurado por completo."_

— _**¡HEY! ¡¿QUÉ HACES?**_

_Unos gritos me desconcentraron. Nuevamente me había perdido en mis recuerdos._

_Al regresar a la realidad, descubro que estaba encima de Gilbert. Lo había estado golpeando bestialmente._

— _**¡Estás loco! ¡Loco de remate! — **__gritaba._

_Con un gran esfuerzo, logró quitarme de encima suyo._

_Rápidamente empezó a alejarse de mí, pero a mitad de camino se detuvo._

_Pensativo se volvió hacia mí y me asestó una fuerte patada, tirándome al suelo._

_Se sentó encima mío y violentamente comenzó a devolverme los golpes. Sentía sus nudillos chocando contra mi carne implacablemente, una y otra vez._

_Pero ignorando el dolor físico que me producía, seguí inmerso en mi memoria. Y entonces un gran pesar se apoderó de mi corazón y rompí en llanto._

—_**¡No quería matarla! ¡Simplemente no quería que siguiera sufriendo! — **__grité desahogándome._

_Su puño se detuvo a mitad de camino. Titubeante, lo alejó de mi rostro._

— _**¡¿De qué mierda hablas? — **__preguntó irritado. Había colmado su paciencia._

— _**¡De Nastia! ¡Anastasia Nikolaevna!**_

_Se mostró pensativo por unos minutos._

_Finalmente preguntó._

— _**Tú... ¿tú eras el joven del cuadro?**_

— _**¿Qué cuadro?**_

_Aunque en mi larga vida había pasado por tantas dinastías, en el fondo sabía muy bien de cuál hablaba._

— _**El retrato de los Románov que está guardado en el sótano. Hay un joven muy parecido a tí sosteniendo la mano de una princesa.**_

_Ese retrato..._

_"—__** Vania~, ¡ven a posar con nosotros para el nuevo cuadro!**_

— _**Pero eso es sólo para la familia real, no creo que sea muy adecuado que aparezca en él...**_

— _**Yo te siento como parte de mi familia. Eso es lo que importa, ¿verdad?"**_

_Recordaba perfectamente todo lo que se relacionaba con ella. Con ella, mi adorada Nastia._

_Rompí en lágrimas nuevamente._

— _**No es justo, ¡no tenía que morir! No tenía la culpa. Era sólo una niña.**_

_Bruscamente, Gilbert me tomó por la bufanda y tironeó de ella haciéndome ponerme de pie._

— _**¡Deja de lloriquear cómo una niñita! ¡Eso ya quedó en el pasado! ¡Supéralo de una maldita vez! — **__Sus palabras me sonaban molestas. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas apalearlo hasta la muerte._

_Realmente lo odiaba._

Con un gran pesar, el germano retomó la charla.

— _**Yo también sé lo qué se siente perder un ser querido, pero no puedes estar así por siempre, lo único que lograrás es hacerte aún más daño. Sigue con tu vida y deja que las heridas cicatricen.**_

_Ahora sus palabras me sonaban sinceras. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas abrazarlo por siempre._

_Realmente lo amaba_

_Me acerqué a él. Desconfiado, dio un paso hacia atrás. Sin embargo fui más rápido que él y logré atraparlo entre mis brazos. Forcejeó, obligándome a soltarlo._

_Me miró con desprecio por unos minutos. Pero luego, a gran sorpresa mía, me devolvió el abrazo. _

_Sus delicadas manos rodearon mi cuello. Su pequeño cuerpo desprendía un fresco aroma juvenil. Su albina cabellera ondeaba al viento. Sus ojos rojo fuego irradiaban una vitalidad indescriptible. Y su sonrisa calentaba mi congelado corazón._

_El destino me había dado una segunda oportunidad._

_Quizás tú seas mi nueva "Nastia"._

* * *

><p><em>1- Vania y Nastia: apodo cariñoso de Iván y Anastasia, respectivamente.<em>

_2- TT-33 Tokarev: Un arma soviética._


	14. Sdrazvuitie, Kaliningrad

**Snow Memories**

¡Saludos! Este es mi primer fic, no tengo experiencia en el tema, así que para cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica (constructiva) por favor, dejen un comentario.

Estaré muy agradecida. ^^

**¡ADVERTENCIA!: **Este fanfic es de temática yaoi, en torno a la pareja Russia x Prussia de Hetalia Axis Powers, un manga de Hidekazu Himaruya.

**ACLARACIONES**: /a/ se utiliza para narración en 3era persona, _/a/ _para narración en 1era persona (Prusia) y _**/a/ **_para los diálogos.

**PD: ** Apesar de que trato de ser lo más fiel posible a la historia, cabe aclarar que el tiempo en el fic pasa o muy lento o muy rápido. Sí, lo sé, un desastre. Pero si respeto al pie de la letra todas las fechas se me arruina todo. u.u

Como sea, en teoría lo que recuerda Gil en este capítulo fue hace unos "cuantos" años.

En fin, disfruten. ^J^

* * *

><p><strong>Sdrazvuitie, Kaliningrad<strong>

_Por fin empezaba a sentirse la primavera. No hacía el calor de Italia, pero por lo menos ya no soplaba ese viento que congelaba hasta los huesos. Era un buen comienzo._

_Totalmente relajado me recosté sobre un sillón, pero repentinamente, sentí una sensación extraña. El corazón se me detuvo por un segundo. Mi collar, mi cruz... no la llevaba puesta. Desesperado la busqué por todo el salón._

_Toris me observó un poco molesto al ver cómo desordenaba todo a mi paso, así que me retiré a mi habitación, dónde era más probable que lo encontrara._

_Revolví por todos los cajones. Armarios. Cómodas. Cama._

_Nada._

_Agobiado, me recosté, tratando de calmarme. Pasé mi mano por mi pecho. Insconcientemente esperé sentir el tacto del metal frío, pero luego recordé que lo había perdido._

_¡Cómo pude ser tan torpe! Ese collar era todo para mí._

_Hace mucho tiempo, cuándo todavía era un Caballero Teutónico, le había regalado uno igual a West. Era tan pequeño en ese entonces, tan frágil._

_Ahora ya era todo un hombre. Dios... cómo lo extrañaba._

_En un momento de frustración, golpeé el respaldar de mi cama. Al recibir el impacto, tembló bruscamente. Estaba flojo. ¿Podría ser que se hubiera caído allí?_

_Totalmente esperanzado, corrí el mueble. Algo brilló._

_Efectivamente, mi cruz se había caído por el respaldar de la cama._

_Lo tomé entre mis manos y me lo colgué eufórico. Se sentía cómo si hubiera pasado una eternidad sin él._

_Conforme con sentir ese pequeño peso alrededor de mi cuello, me dispuse a acomodar el camastro nuevamente._

_Pero entre el polvo, encontré algo más. Una caja bastante precaria._

_Intrigado, la poso sobre el colchón y la abro._

_Su interior contenía varias fotos y medallas de cuándo serví en el Tercer Reich. También un diario. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al pasar mis dedos por sus hojas._

_Dudé en leer. Sí estaba tan escondido, tenía que ser por algo._

_Perocomo dice el dicho, la curiosidad mató al gato._

_Abrí en las últimas páginas. Creía darme una ligera idea de qué había escrito._

_Unos números saltaron a la vista._

_1945_

_Mi cuerpo se estremeció al recordar tal nefasta fecha. Sin embargo, seguí leyendo._

* * *

><p><em><span>6 de abril de 1945, primer día de asedio:<span>_

_Los soviéticos nos atacan. Nuevamente,_

_Lo intentaron en Enero. También en febrero._

_Desde marzo sus tropas vagaban alrededor nuestro, cómo los buitres sobrevuelan sobre los cadáveres._

_Finalmente, atacaron. Desde todos lados._

_¡Pero Königsberg no se entregará sin antes luchar!_

_Tuvimos varios encuentros sangrientos cuerpo a cuerpo y muchas bajas. Nos vimos obligados a utilizar nuestras tropas de refuerzo._

_El mal tiempo jugó a nuestro favor, ya que varios de sus aviones no pudieron volar debido a la baja visibilidad, lo que nos da más tiempo para prepararnos para futuros ataques._

_Sin embargo, el primer anillo de defensa cedió ante la artillería rusa._

_La moral está baja, pero todavía tengo fe en mi gente._

* * *

><p><em><span>7 de abril de 1945, segundo día de asedio:<span>_

_Esos estúpidos rojos creen que podrán capturar Königsberg, ¡la poderosa Königsberg!_

_Esta ciudad existe desde los tiempos de los Caballeros Teutónicos y algunas de sus viejas fortificaciones todavía siguen en pie, a pesar de los bombardeos._

_Debo admitir que el ejército soviético es imponente, pero gracias a mi awesome persona y mis impecables tácticas militares, logré mantenerlos a raya. Gracias Viejo Fritz por velar por mí durante esta cruenta batalla._

_Hoy también hubo terribles pérdidas, igual para ambos bandos._

_Ante el horror de ver tal masacre, uno de mis generales pidió permiso para rendirnos._

_Pero tal y cómo lo ordenó mi superior desde Alemania... ¡lucharemos hasta que caiga el último hombre en Königsberg!_

* * *

><p><em><span>8 de abril de 1945, tercer día de asedio:<span>_

_Los Ilyushin Il-2 sobrevolaron el cielo, bombardeándonos sin descanso. A lo lejos, se desplegó el Frente Bielorruso._

_Con este, ya sería el tercer día de asedio. ¿Acaso no piensan retirarse? ¡Adelante! ¡Ataquen! ¡No les tengo miedo!_

_No... ¿a quién engaño? Sí tengo miedo._

_Ya cayó el segundo anillo defensivo. Ahora sólo dependemos de la vieja fortaleza de la ciudad._

_Nos estamos quedándo sin guarniciones. Hemos perdido todo tipo de comunicación. La moral de mis tropas está por el suelo. Mi general se encuentra en una terrible depresión y a pesar la amenaza de nuestro superior, está considerando la rendición._

_No... ¡no! ¡Así no tienen que ser las cosas! ¡Königsberg saldrá victoriosa! ¡Preußen no se rendirá ante el ejército ruso!_

_Tan sólo, tenemos que aguantar unos días más. Sólo unos días..._

* * *

><p><em><span>9 de abril de 1945, cuarto día de asedio:<span>_

_..._

— _**¿Eh?**_

_El resto de la página se encontraba arrancado, dejándo legible únicamente el título._

_Luego, estaba la página siguiente, la última del diario, la cuál solamente decía:_

_"Hoy, definitivamente, fue un día terrible."_

_¿Qué es esto?_

_¿Por qué no recordaba lo que había sucedido ese día en especial?_

_Confundido, cerré mi diario, lo guardé en la vieja caja y volví a acomodarla en su lugar._

* * *

><p>— <em><strong>Hoy estuviste muy raro.<strong>_

— _**¿Mmm?**_

_No me había recobrado del todo cómo para articular algo coherente. Debo admitir que el ruso era una bestia salvaje en la cama y me dejaba literalmente sin aliento._

— _**Hoy estuviste muy raro. Más de lo normal.**_

_Iván se encontraba recostado, apoyándo su cabeza sobre su palma._

_Todavía estaba desnudo y las sábanas se habían resbalado dejando al descubierto su pálido torso._

_Mechones rubio ceniza caían graciosamente sobre su rostro._

_Me observaba preocupado con esos expresivos ojos amatistas._

— _**No es de tu incumbencia. — **__refunfuñé._

_Dejó soltar un suspiro de frustración y somnoliento se acomodó boca abajo._

_Le resté importancia y seguí concentrándome en mi borrosa memoria. En alguna parte de mi mente, tenían que estar esas reminiscencias._

_Así pasaron los segundos. Minutos. Horas._

_Finalmente me di por vencido. _

_Me volteé y me topé con el cuerpo dormido de Iván._

_Observándolo, noté algo extraño. Una cicatriz surcaba por el costado de su tórax. _

_Pasé suavemente mi dedo por ella, recorriéndola lentamente._

_De repente, mi memoria comenzó a aclararse._

_Ese día..._

"— _**Tenemos que dar fin a esta masacre sin sentido, los líderes de las tropas soviéticas están en camino a la ciudad para negociar la rendición.**_

_No contesté. No gastaría mi saliva explicando de nuevo la importancia del orgullo pruso._

_Esto no podía estar pasando. Deberíamos luchar hasta el último aliento. Era denigrante tener que aceptar la derrota ante los rusos._

_Sin embargo, aunque me costara admitirlo, la decisión de Lash era la más prudente. Lo que no quita que fuera humillante._

_El ambiente era depresivo. Soldados heridos, mutilados y cabizbajos por doquier. Ya nadie bebía ni reía._

_Mi general clavó una navaja en el centro de la mesa, gritando de angustia._

_Sentimos unos pasos ligeros. Nos dimos vuelta alarmados._

_Un joven soldado entró corriendo al búnker._

— _**Mis generales, las tropas rusas han llegado.**_

_Así que, el momento finalmente había llegado..._

_Salimos desganados al campo abierto para asistir a tal nefasto encuentro._

_Las tropas bielorrusas apuntaron al vernos._

— _**¡Alto al fuego! Venimos a negociar. — **__Gritó uno de nuestros diplomáticos._

_Inmediatamente bajaron las armas._

_Mi general se acercó al comandante Chernyakhovsky y con ayuda de un traductor, le explicó las condiciones de rendición, las cuáles garantizaban la vida, atención médica, comida, trato digno a los soldados y civiles prisioneros, así como la seguridad de permitir el regreso de los prisioneros a sus hogares al finalizar la guerra._

_Conforme, las aceptó. Pero había algo en su expresión que no me convenció del todo._

_Uno de los soldados gritó algo, cómo anunciando la llegada de alguien importante._

_Las tropas abrieron paso a dos figuras que iban montadas a caballo._

_La primera que desmontó, era una muchacha dotada de gran belleza. Unos largos cabellos platinados y ojos cómo topacios azules. Debía tratarse de Belarús._

_Detrás de ellas, apareció un hombre muy alto. Llevaba un enorme sobretodo y bufanda._

— _**Ah, Braginski, así que vino a ver la rendición con sus propios ojos. — **__exclamó uno de los oficiales._

_La sorpresa me invadió al escuchar ese nombre._

_¿Braginski? ¿Iván Braginski? ¿En qué momento creció tanto?_

_Todavía recordaba cuándo era tan sólo un débil niñito llorón a los que todos molestaban._

_Al cuál con facilidad derroté en varias ocasiones siendo Caballero Teutónico._

_Lash hizo una señas y las tropas nazis comenzaron a retirarse de la ciudad, llevándo sus pocas pertenencias consigo._

_Los soviéticos quemaron nuestras banderas e izaron en su lugar sus estandartes rojos._

_Nos retirábamos._

— _**Me complace que podramos finalizar esta lucha pacíficamente. — **__dijo Otto._

_Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro de Rusia._

— _**¿Pacífica? ¡HAHA!**_

_Cuándo salió el último soldado de Königsberg, las tropas soviéticas entraron a la misma eufóricas._

_Quemaron. Saquearon. Mataron y violaron civiles._

_Impotente observé cómo destruían mi preciada capital._

_Columnas de humo se elevaron hacia el gris cielo. Los gritos de la gente inocente inundó el aire. Los gritos de MÍ gente._

_Mi general se tiró al suelo, llorando al ver tal crueldad. Clavó sus uñas en la tierra insultándo y blafesmando en alemán._

_Molestos, los rusos lo echaron. Echaron a todos los alemanes allí presentes. Ya no éramos dueños de esta tierra._

_Humillado también me dispuse a retirarme, pero Belarús me tomó por el brazo y me arrastró hacia su hermano._

— _**¿Qué hacemos con él? ¿Lo ejecutamos? Ahora ya no vale nada.**_

_Sonriente se dirigió hacia mí. Me examinó minuciosamente con sus ojos púrpuras. Pasó sus enormes manos por mi rostro y detuvo sus dedos en mis labios._

_Iracundo ante tal osadía, tomé una vieja navaja que todavía conservaba y en un rápido movimiento le desgrarré la carne entre sus costillas._

_Respondió violentamente. Con el mango de su AK-47, me estampó un fuerte golpe en la nuca, dejándome casi inconsciente._

— _**No, me lo quedo. Me gusta su actitud. Servirá muy bien en nuestra casa. — **__Se arrimó hacia mi awesome persona y levantó mi cabeza tirándome del cabello. __**— Sdrazvuitie, Kaliningrado. — **__susurró en ruso._

_Hoy, definitivamente, fue un día terrible."_

* * *

><p><em>Finalmente desperté. Ahora entendía por qué había arrancado esa página.<em>

_Comencé a llorar de bronca._

_Cómo odiaba a Iván. Ese bastardo ruso, ¡algún día me las iba a pagar todas juntas!_

_Inmerso en mi odio, no me percaté de que una suave música invadía la habitación._

_Iván se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama, tocando melancólicamente el cello._

_¡Fantástico! Además de tener que soportar de que me utilizara cómo un juguete sexual y me humillara, también tenía que escuchar su horrenda música._

_Sin embargo, la música se volvió cada vez más dulce._

_Mi sentimiento de ira se dispersó como por arte de magia._

_No, su música no era horrible. Era hermosa. Tanto cómo él._

_Gateé sobre las sábanas hasta llegar hacia él y lo abrazé por la cintura. No sé porque hice eso, estaba como hechizado._

_Sonriente, me tomó por el mentón, levantando mi rostro y me besó. No ofrecí resistencia._

_Iván dime..._

_¿Cómo lograste conquistarme?_

* * *

><p>1- Ilyushin Il-2 : un avión de ataque soviético que participó en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.<p>

2- Otto Lash: un general nazi que dirigió a las tropas alemanas en la batalla de Königsberg

3- Iván Chernyakhovsky: un general soviético que dirigió a las tropas soviéticas en la batalla de Königsberg

4- Sdrazvuitie, Kaliningrad: Saludos, Kaliningrado*.

*Kaliningrado: Königsberg fue rebautizada con este nombre por los soviéticos.

Ah, el amor-odio. Quizás la última parte sea occ, pero no importa, me encanta ver a Gilbert así. :3 (fangirl caprichosa mode: **ON**)

Lo relatado en este capítulo, es la Batalla de Königsberg, si les gusta leer sobre este tipo de cosas, pásense por la Wikipedia o similares y lean sobre la misma, la verdad que me pareció bastante interesante.

No sé por qué, pero la canción que me inspiró durante la escritura (especialmente el final) fue My Body Is a Cage de Peter Gabriel. La parte de los violines es simplemente hermosa.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Gracias por las reviews y por leer!


	15. Liebe und hass

**Snow Memories**

¡Saludos! Este es mi primer fic, no tengo experiencia en el tema, así que para cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica (constructiva) por favor, dejen un comentario.

Estaré muy agradecida. ^^

**¡ADVERTENCIA!: **Este fanfic es de temática yaoi, en torno a la pareja Russia x Prussia de Hetalia Axis Powers, un manga de Hidekazu Himaruya.

**ACLARACIONES: **/a/ se utiliza para narración en 3era persona, _/a/ _para narración en 1era persona (Prusia) y **/a/ **para los diálogos.

_**PD: **_ A partir de ahora, habrá mucho drama y (a juicio de algunos) ooc. Prepárense para vomitar arcoiris.

Una canción que me inspiró bastante para escribir este capítulo fue Always de Saliva. Escuchen la letra y se darán cuenta que es muy RusxPrus. (?)

Por cierto, si quieren darle más realismo a la lectura, cuando ponga este asterisco (*) escuchen esta canción: /watch?v=cg8yqiFZZq0

No se van a arrepentir. (?)

Disfruten. ^J^

* * *

><p><strong>Liebe und hass<br>**

_"Bien, esto ya no era un juego. Se estaba tornando en algo serio._

_Digo, todo empezó con una noche de borrachera. Pero después lo seguimos haciendo. Totalmente sobrios. Quizás esto era sólo una simple lujuria._

_No, no era lujuria._

_Ojalá fuera simplemente lujuria._

_Había algo en él, en Iván, que me hacía sentir extraño. Cada vez que él estaba al lado mío, mi cabeza daba vueltas. Acaso esto era... ¿amor?_

_¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! Odiaba a ese ruso. _

_Lo odiaba por haberme separado de West._

_Lo odiaba por haberme traído hasta esta asquerosa tundra._

_Lo odiaba por haberme tratado cómo un sirviente, golpeado y abusado._

_Lo odiaba. Era simple. ¿Por qué me repito tanto esto? ¿Acaso me estoy tratando de convencer?_

_No importa. _

_A partir de este día, yo, Gilbert Weillschmidt, juro solemnemente que recuperaré mi orgullo, cueste lo que cueste._

_Iván no me pondrá ni un solo dedo encima, ¡nunca más!_

_Y esta vez va en serio."  
><em>

Prusia estaba realmente dispuesto a rechazar a Rusia, pero sabía perfectamente que eso no sería una tarea fácil.

Durante una semana completa, lo esquivó.

No le dirigió la palabra. Tampoco la mirada.

Evitaba las cenas. Las reuniones. Las salidas. Todo.

Pero no podría estar así toda su vida. Algún día, tendría que dirigirse a él y decirle todo de frente.

Y ese día había llegado.

— _**Gilbert, tenemos que hablar.**_

Rusia había seguido sigilosamente al pruso hasta su habitación.

Sin cuidado alguno, lo empujó hacia adentro y cerró con llave.

Se observaron en silencio.

— _**¿Por qué me evitas? — **_dijo finalmente el euroasiático.

El germano simplemente se limitó a ignorarlo.

Molesto ante la indiferencia, tomó un grifo con el que últimamente llevaba consigo a todas partes, y lo golpeó fuertemente, haciéndolo caer en el piso.

— _**No te entiendo. Creía que realmente disfrutabas de mi compañía. ¿Acaso me odias?**_

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, permaneció tendido en el suelo clavándole sus furiosos ojos escarlata. Brillaban como el mismísimo infierno.

— _**¡Dilo de una vez! — **_Enfurecido, el ruso se lanzó encima de él para seguir golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Sus ojos brillaban insaciables de violencia. Su puño se tiñó de sangre. No conforme con esto, lo tomó del cuello, intentando afixiarlo. _**— Dilo...**_

— _**I-Ich h-hasse dich. Ich hasse dich. ¡ICH HASSE DICH! — **_gritó iracundo.

Rusia se detuvo. Dejó de ahorcarlo. Sus ojos volvieron a tomar su habitual serenidad.

— _**¿Por qué? — **_dijo con la voz entrecortada, como si estuviera por llorar. _**— ¿Qué hago de malo? Eres mi conejito. Soy bueno contigo. Te trato bien. Te am...**_

— _**¡Porque estás totalmente desquiciado! ¡Actúas de una forma totalmente irracional! En un momento estás lo más bien abrazándome y ¡pum!, ya estás encima mío golpeándome. — **_exclamó interrumpiéndolo. _**— A veces creo que sólo soy un pedazo de carne para tí... — **_murmuró finalmente, desviándole la mirada.

— _**Y-yo, no pienso eso. Significas mucho para mí. Permíteme disculparme.**_

Bruscamente comenzó a quitarle la ropa mientras manoseaba su magullado cuerpo.

— _**¡Qué clase de disculpas son esas! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?**_

Haciendo caso omiso a las quejas del pruso, levantó sus piernas y lo penetró sin previo aviso.

Gilbert dejó caer su cabeza del dolor, clavándo sus uñas al suelo.

— _**Porque te amo. **__**Ya tebya lyublyu Gilbert.**_

_El mundo se detuvo por unos segundos. Finalmente, había dicho lo que tanto temía._

— _**No puedes obligarme a amarte. — **_respondió enfadado.

— _**Tal vez no. Pero sí puedo obligarte a admitirlo.**_

Sonriente, prosiguió con el doloroso acto carnal.

— _**No. — **_Prusia le asestó una fuerte patada en el rostro, haciéndolo tambalear. _**— Todo tiene un límite, y tú lo has cruzado.**_

Confundido, Rusia se puso de pie.

— _**No vuelvas a tocarme. — **_prosiguió el pruso. _**— No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra. No vuelvas a mirarme a los ojos. No quiero volver a verte nunca más.**_

_Un incómodo silencio reinó por unos minutos._

_Finalmente, Iván soltó un largo suspiro de resignación. Se vistió, arregló el cabello y caminó con un paso orgulloso hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, dirigió levemente su mirada hacia mí._

— _**Sí así deseas que sean las cosas, así serán. Do svidaniya, Gilbert.**_

_Y al decir esto, se retiró de la habitación._

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente, me desperté debido a un fuerte tumulto.<em>

_Me vestí rápidamente y me asomé por un gran ventanal de uno de los pasillos para observar qué sucedía._

_Militares de alto rango se encontraban reunidos afuera del palacio._

_Había una gran movilización. Unas tropas del Ejército Rojo marchaban. Agitaban banderas soviéticas sobre el negro cielo. Una fuerte tormenta se avecinaba._

_Repentinamente apareció Iván, totalmente uniformado y armado._

_Los Bálticos lo saludaron respetuosamente._

_Sus hermanas lo abrazaron cálidamente. Ucrania lloraba. Decían unas palabras en ruso que no llegué a comprender._

_Luego, despidiéndose de ellas, se retiró del palacio._

_Apenas cerró la puerta, me dirigí confundido hacia Belarús._

— _**¿Qué sucede?**_

— _**Hay problemas en Corea. Acaba de declararse una guerra y la URSS intervendrá. —**_ contestó con un semblante preocupado.

— _**Pero los que irán a luchar son sólo los soldados, ¿no? Iván se quedará con nosotros... ¿verdad?**_

_Ucrania volvió a llorar._

— _**No es momento para tus chistes, Gilbert. Déjanos solas. — **_replicó molesta Natasha.

_Confundido, comencé a analizar la situación._

_Me invadieron miles de recuerdos. Sentimientos. Pensamientos_

_Resonaban en mi cabeza._

_"Ich hasse dich."_

_"__Ya tebya lyublyu Gilbert."_

_"No quiero volver a verte nunca más."_

_"Acaban de declarar la guerra."_

_" Do svidaniya, Gilbert."_

_Do svidaniya._

_Do svidaniya..._

_Epifanía._

_Rápidamente salí del palacio._

_Mi corazón latía a mil por segundo._

_El Ejército Rojo ya estaba convocado. Se dirigían a la guerra._

_Repentinamente comenzó una lluvia torrencial.*_

_En medio de los oficiales, logré ubicar a Iván. Estaba de espaldas montado a caballo._

_No, no podía permitir que se fuera. No podía permitir que se fuera creyéndo que lo odiaba._

_Desesperado corrí hacia él._

_Las tropas comenzaron a movilizarse ágilmente. Cantaban orgullosos un himno de guerra._

Bronia krepka, i tanki nashi bystry,

I nashi liudi muzhestva polny:

V stroiu stoiat sovetskie tankisty -

Svoei velikoi Rodiny syny.

_Me escabullí entre los soldados, intentando alcanzarlo._

— _**¡Iván! — **__grité tratando de hacerme oír entre la multitud._

_No hubo respuesta. _

_Seguí corriendo, con la falsa ilusión de poder llegar hasta él._

_Pero a pocos metros suyos, mis reflejos me traicionaron y tropezé, haciéndome caer sobre el fango._

Zavodov trud i trud kolkhoznykh pashen

My zashchitim, stranu svoiu khrania,

Udarnoi siloi orudiinykh bashen

I bystrotoi, i natiskom ognia.

_Permanecí tirado en la tierra, totalmente embarrado y empapado. Unos militares me insultaron en su lengua madre, ya que estorbaba parte de la marcha._

_Uno de ellos me asestó una fuerte patada, echándome del camino._

_Adolorido, hice un esfuerzo para ponerme nuevamente de pie y seguir a Rusia._

_A lo lejos, pude vislumbrar una alta figura. Tenía que ser él._

— _**¡IVÁN! — **__volví a gritar, y esta vez con todas mis fuerzas._

_Los cantos seguían. Las tropas marchaban._

_Nuevamente no hubo respuesta.  
><em>

_Impotente, observé como desaparecía de mi vida._

* * *

><p>1- Liebe und hass : amor y odio en alemán.<p>

2- Ich hasse dich: te odio en alemán.

3- Ya tebya lyublyu: te amo en ruso

4- Do svidaniya: adiós en ruso.

5- " Hay problemas en Corea. Acaba de declararse una guerra y la URSS intervendrá." La guerra que comenzaba es mejor conocida como la "Guerra de Corea".

Originalmente pensaba poner a la Primavera de Praga, pero prácticamente no hubo encuentros militares , así que no me servía para la historia.

6- El himno que suena es la "Marsh Sovetskikh tankistov".


	16. Einsamkeit Parte 1

**Snow Memories**

¡Saludos! Este es mi primer fic, no tengo experiencia en el tema, así que para cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica (constructiva) por favor, dejen un comentario.

Estaré muy agradecida. ^^

**¡ADVERTENCIA!: **Este fanfic es de temática yaoi, en torno a la pareja Russia x Prussia de Hetalia Axis Powers, un manga de Hidekazu Himaruya.

**ACLARACIONES: **/a/ se utiliza para narración en 3era persona, _/a/ _para narración en 1era persona (Prusia) y **/a/ **para los diálogos.

_**PD: **_Éste y los siguientes capítulos, serán bastante cortos. Básicamente tratan sobre la melancolía de Gilbert.

Disfruten. ^J^

* * *

><p><strong>Einsamkeit. Parte 1<strong>

_Desolado, caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos del palacio._

_Finalmente di con la habitación de Iván. No había entrado en ella desde que marchó a la guerra._

_Lentamente, ingresé a la misma. Sorprendentemente, permanecía intacta._

_Miles de recuerdos me invadieron. Había vivido tantas cosas en este lugar._

_Examiné rápidamente el lugar y encontré su enorme cello descansando sobre un desgastado sillón._

_Me acerqué a él y noté que estaba cubierto de polvo. En mi cabeza comenzó a resonar la hermosa música que él solía tocar. Música que en la mayoría de los casos, tocaba sólo para mí._

_Era un cellista prodigioso. En ese momento hubiera dado lo que sea para volver a escuchar su música._

_Pasé mi dedo sobre una de las cuerdas. Una desafinada y grave nota me devolvió a la realidad._

_Decepcionado, seguí recorriendo la habitación. Se encontraba bastante vacía, supongo que se había llevado varias cosas consigo._

_Aún así, sobre una mesa, se encontraba su adorada caja musical. Quizás se la habría olvidado, aunque me pareciera bastante improbable._

_Le di cuerda. La pequeña bailarina empezó a bailar lentamente. Esa melodía, que tanto añoraba Iván inundó el lugar._

_Afligido, me recosté sobre su cama, escuchando atentamente esa canción._

_Descubrí sorprendido, que sus sábanas todavía estaban impregnadas con su aroma._

_Su perfume me traía muchos recuerdos._

_Cerré los ojos. Casi podía sentirlo conmigo._

_"__Ya tebya lyublyu, Gilbert."_

_Me levanté abruptamente mirando nervioso hacia todos lados, intentando encontrar a Iván._

_No estaba en ningún lado. Me encontraba solo. Completamente solo._

_Entonces... ¿qué clase de alucinación había sido aquella?_

_Permanecí confundido por unos segundos._

_Su voz obviamente fue producto de mi imaginación, pero lo había sentido demasiado real._

_Este lugar era lo más cercano a Iván que podía encontrar._

_Por eso desde aquella vez, me instalé en su habitación._

_Mientras, esperaba pacientemente su regreso._

_Pasaron los días._

_Las semanas._

_Los meses._

_Iván no volvía._

_Y mi soledad, poco a poco, me carcomía por dentro._

* * *

><p><em>1- <em>Einsamkeit: soledad en alemán. Basado en el character song de Alemania y el fanmade de Prusia.


	17. Einsamkeit Parte 2

**Snow Memories**

¡Saludos! Este es mi primer fic, no tengo experiencia en el tema, así que para cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica (constructiva) por favor, dejen un comentario.

Estaré muy agradecida. ^^

**¡ADVERTENCIA!: **Este fanfic es de temática yaoi, en torno a la pareja Russia x Prussia de Hetalia Axis Powers, un manga de Hidekazu Himaruya.

**ACLARACIONES: **/a/ se utiliza para narración en 3era persona, _/a/ _para narración en 1era persona (Prusia) y **/a/ **para los diálogos.

_**PD: **_Una Natasha bastante ooc... ¡pero que más da! No siempre tiene que ser una loca obsesiva, ¿no?

... ¿no? *esquiva los tomatazos; España y Romano gritan de angustia al ver tal desperdicio*

Disfruten. ^J^

* * *

><p><strong>Einsamkeit. Parte 2<strong>

— _**¿Por qué vives en la habitación de mi hermano? — **_preguntó repentinamente Belarús, quien llevaba desde hace algunos minutos dentro, observándo al pruso dormir.

—_**¡Ah! — **_despertó asustado _**— ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

— _**No, la pregunta es ¿TÚ que haces aquí? — **_replicó.

— _**Es... algo difícil de explicar.**_

_No podía decirle. Por poco olvidaba que mi relación con Iván era un secreto. O al menos eso creía._

_Ignorándo mis palabras, se acercó a la mesa de noche. Clavó su mirada en la caja musical._

_Le dio cuerda y se sentó al lado mío._

_Se me congeló la sangre por un segundo. Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella. Su presencia era realmente intimidante._

_Nos mantuvimos callados por varios minutos._

— _**¿Crees que mi hermano volverá sano y salvo? — **_preguntó abruptamente.

_Un nudo en la garganta me impidió contestarle._

_Clavó esos desolados ojos azules en los míos. Mordía sus labios para no llorar._

_Daba una imagen totalmente desgarradora._

_La única vez que la había visto así fue cuando Rusia enfermó._

— _**No sabría decirte.**_

La rubia se mostró bastante decepcionada ante la concisa respuesta del pruso.

— _**Lo extraño demasiado. — **_murmuró _**— Tú también, ¿no es cierto?**_

_Me ruborizé al escuchar tal osado cuestionamiento._

— _**No digas tonterías mujer. ¿Por qué extrañaría a ese narigón? Por mí, que le caiga un bomba encima. Kesesese~.**_

Prusia soltó una forzada carcajada. Pero a Natasha no le causó mucha risa su desubicado comentario.

— _**Quítate la máscara por un segundo. — **_Belarús se irguió molesta. _**— De ser así, ¿por qué estás en su habitación?**_

El otro abrió los ojos como platos a escuchar esa pregunta. Tenía que pensar en una buena excusa... y rápido.

— _**Porque su cama es más cómoda y caliente por las noches. — **_contestó, fingiendo calma, aunque en el fondo sabía que estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Belarús lo miró suspicaz.

— _**¿Y cómo es que sabes eso? ¿Acaso has dormido con él?**_

_Touché._

— _**¡No! Emm, quiero decir... — **_balbuceó. _**—Yo nunca... ¡¿A que vienen estas preguntas? ¡Vete de aquí! ¡No me molestes!**_

El germano adoptó una infantil postura y le dio la espalda.

Natasha simplemente dejó soltar un largo suspiro y puso su mano sobre el hombro del albino. Por primera vez en la vida se la veía como una persona sensata.

— _**Conozco muy bien la relación que tenías con Iván, y por eso he venido hasta tí. Creo que eres la única persona que puede llegar a comprender el dolor que siento en este momento.**_

_Me negué a contestar._

— _**Gilbert, por favor, escúchame. Han llegado noticias de Corea, noticias poco esperanzadoras... — **__Hizo una pausa dramática, esperando alguna reacción por parte del pruso. Este simplemente se limitó a voltear levemente _la cabeza hacia ella, mostrando cierto interés en sus palabras. Conforme con esto, prosiguió la charla. _**— Corea del Sur tiene el apoyo de Estados Unidos y muchos más países. Ya enviaron sus tropas y superan a las nuestras. Lo peor de todo es que Iván está allí. Si... si algo le llegara a pasar...**_

_Sin dejarla terminar la frase, la abrazé. No necesitaba escuchar el resto, porque en el fondo, también sentía lo mismo. Era una especie de retorcida empatía._

_Natasha murmuró unas palabras que no comprendía. Creí escuchar un ligero sollozo._

_Ya desahogada, me alejó de ella. Secó rápidamente sus lágrimas y me dedicó una rápida y fugaz sonrisa. Creo que no estaría exagerando si digo que era la primera vez que la veía sonreír._

— _**Qué conste que sólo hice esto para sentir tus pechos, kesesese~. — **_exclamó arrogante.

Por más deprimido que estuviera, seguía siendo el mismo mocoso maleducado de siempre.

— _**Fingiré no haber oído eso último. — **_contestó molesta. _**— De todas formas, gracias por haberme escuchado.**_

Al decir esto, se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta de la alcoba.

Antes de salir, aun dándole la espalda, murmuró:

— _**Quédate con la habitación de mi hermano si eso te hace feliz. No me molesta.**_

Finalmente abandonó el dormitorio, dejando al confundido Gilbert.

_Definitivamente, ese fue un encuentro bastante extraño. Nunca más volví a ver a Belarús de esa forma._

_Cabe aclarar que al día siguiente amenazó con dejarme eunuco por si llegaba a mencionarle a alguien más lo sucedido. Esa sí era la Belarús que todos conocíamos._


	18. Stirb nicht vor mir Parte 1

**Snow Memories**

¡Saludos! Este es mi primer fic, no tengo experiencia en el tema, así que para cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica (constructiva) por favor, dejen un comentario.

Estaré muy agradecida. ^^

**¡ADVERTENCIA!: **Este fanfic es de temática yaoi, en torno a la pareja Russia x Prussia de Hetalia Axis Powers, un manga de Hidekazu Himaruya.

**ACLARACIONES: **/a/ se utiliza para narración en 3era persona, _/a/ _para narración en 1era persona (Prusia) y **/a/ **para los diálogos.

_**PD: **_Yay! Moar drama!

Disfruten. ^J^

* * *

><p><strong>Stirb nicht vor mir. Parte 1<strong>

_El sol se encontraba en lo más alto del firmamento. _

_El viento acariciaba el florecido campo de girasoles._

_Los pájaros cantaban y sobrevolaban el cielo._

_Unos pequeños animales bebían de las aguas del lago, ahora descongelado._

_El verano por fin había llegado._

_Sentado, escuchaba una radio con una señal bastante distorsionada._

_Apenas podía distinguir lo que decían, pero por lo poco que entendía, hablaban sobre un alto al fuego en Corea._

_Noté que Iván me observaba a lo lejos._

— _**Mira, ¡los girasoles ya están floreciendo!— **__grité al verlo._

_Permaneció de pie, sin decir ni una palabra._

_Tomé una flor del suelo, y caminé hacia él._

—_**Ten, es para tí. — **__dije ofreciéndosela._

_Seguía sin moverse. Su rostro permanecía inmutable._

_El cielo se oscureció._

_El viento dejó de solpar._

_El canto de los pajaros desapareció._

_Una mancha de sangre apareció en su uniforme. _

_Comenzó a desfallecer._

_Extendí mi brazo para detenerlo, pero abruptamente desapareció._

_Ahora el campo estaba marchito._

_Un grupo de personas se encontraban reunidas alrededor mío._

_Estaban vestidos de negro._

_Camino asustado hacia atrás y tropiezo con algo. Se sentía como piedra._

_Me giro para ver de qué se trataba, y me encuentro con una lápida._

_"Ivan Braginski"_

_Aterrado, finalmente desperté. Otra vez la misma pesadilla._

_No podría aguantar mucho tiempo así._

* * *

><p>1- S<em>tirb nicht vor mir: No mueras antes que yo.<em>

_Inspirado en Stirb nicht vor mir de Rammstein._


	19. Stirb nicht vor mir Parte 2

**Snow Memories**

¡Saludos! Este es mi primer fic, no tengo experiencia en el tema, así que para cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica (constructiva) por favor, dejen un comentario.

Estaré muy agradecida. ^^

**¡ADVERTENCIA!: **Este fanfic es de temática yaoi, en torno a la pareja Russia x Prussia de Hetalia Axis Powers, un manga de Hidekazu Himaruya.

**ACLARACIONES: **/a/ se utiliza para narración en 3era persona, _/a/ _para narración en 1era persona (Prusia) y **/a/ **para los diálogos.

Disfruten. ^J^

* * *

><p><strong>Stirb nicht vor mir. Parte 2<strong>

_El sol se encontraba en lo más alto del firmamento. _

_El viento acariciaba el florecido campo de girasoles._

_Los pájaros cantaban y sobrevolaban el cielo._

_Unos pequeños animales bebían de las aguas del lago, ahora descongelado._

_Sí, Iván nuevamente me miraba a lo lejos._

_En el fondo, sabía lo que venía. Le daría un girasol, desaparecería y en su lugar habría una lápida._

_Pero esta vez, las cosas cambiarían._

_Corrí hacia él, y cuando lo alcanzé, me lanzé sobre Iván, haciéndolo caer sobre las flores._

— _**¡No! — **__grité enfurecido __**— ¡Esta vez no morirás! Esta vez te quedarás conmigo.**_

— _**Pero si tú ya me mataste.**_

_El cielo se oscureció._

_El viento dejó de soplar._

_El canto de los pajaros desapareció._

_Una mancha de sangre apareció en su uniforme._

_Ahora el campo estaba marchito._

_En mi mano, sostenía un cuchillo. Cuando salté, lo había atravesado con él._

_Lentamente comenzó a desaparecer._

— _**¡Iván, no! No me dejes. Por favor, no me dejes...**_

_Haciéndo caso omiso a mis súplicas, desapareció._

_El resto del sueño ya lo conocía muy bien._

_Quizás, algún día lograría cambiar su suerte._


	20. Stirb nicht vor mir Parte 3

**Snow Memories**

¡Saludos! Este es mi primer fic, no tengo experiencia en el tema, así que para cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica (constructiva) por favor, dejen un comentario.

Estaré muy agradecida. ^^

**¡ADVERTENCIA!: **Este fanfic es de temática yaoi, en torno a la pareja Russia x Prussia de Hetalia Axis Powers, un manga de Hidekazu Himaruya.

**ACLARACIONES: **/a/ se utiliza para narración en 3era persona, _/a/ _para narración en 1era persona (Prusia) y **/a/ **para los diálogos.

Disfruten. ^J^

* * *

><p><strong>Stirb nicht vor mir. Parte 3<strong>

_El sol se encontraba en lo más alto del firmamento. _

_El viento acariciaba el florecido campo de girasoles._

_Unos pequeños animales bebían de las aguas del lago, ahora descongelado._

_El verano por fin había llegado._

_Bla, bla, bla._

_¿Acaso esto era una broma de mal gusto?_

_¿Alguien me había echado una maldición para que soñara eternamente con el narigón?_

_Quizás esta era su venganza por todas las cosas que le dije antes de que fuera a la guerra._

_Seguro le había pedido a Inglaterra que usara su magia en mí._

_No, eso era imposible._

_Iván me observaba a lo lejos._

_Esto ya me estaba poniendo de mal humor._

_¡No! ¡No voy a ir hasta tí para verte morir una y otra vez!_

_Me costaba admitirlo, pero todo este asunto... me estaba partiendo el corazón._

_Quizá el problema aquí era yo. Sí, debía ser eso. Debería dejar de reprimir tantos sentimientos._

_Decidido, caminé hacia él. Le diría todo de una vez._

_Hice frente a su inmutable rostro, y armado de valor me dispuse a soltar todos esos sentimientos reprimidos._

— _**No te odio. Realmente**__** quiero que vuelvas a hablar conmigo. Quiero que vuelvas a mirarme. Y si no vuelvo a verte nunca más, moriría. Ahora, con tu permiso, procederé a recoger lo poco que queda de mi dignidad del suelo.**_

_Sonrió._

— _**Ahora dime que me amas.**_

— _**¡Nunca!**_

_El cielo se oscureció._

_El viento dejó de solpar._

_El canto de los pajaros desapareció._

_Una mancha de sangre apareció en su uniforme. _

_Comenzó a desfallecer._

_Extendí mi brazo para detenerlo, pero abruptamente desapareció._

_Ahora el campo estaba marchito._

_El mismo grupo de personas se encontraba reunido alrededor de su lápida._

_Dejé caerme de rodillas sobre su tumba._

_Estuve cerca, tan cerca..._

_Si tan sólo pudiera tragar mi orgullo._


	21. It's too late for apologizes

**Snow Memories**

¡Saludos! Este es mi primer fic, no tengo experiencia en el tema, así que para cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica (constructiva) por favor, dejen un comentario.

Estaré muy agradecida. ^^

**¡ADVERTENCIA!:** Este fanfic es de temática yaoi, en torno a la pareja Russia x Prussia de Hetalia Axis Powers, un manga de Hidekazu Himaruya.

**ACLARACIONES: **/a/ se utiliza para narración en 3era persona, /a/ para narración en 1era persona (Prusia) y /a/ para los diálogos.

**PD: **Les traigo paz... les traigo ooc...

Disfruten. ^J^

* * *

><p><strong>It's too late for apologizes<strong>

_Luego de un refescante día nadando en el lago, me dirigí a mi habitación para leer un poco_

_Bueno, "mi" habitación. Prácticamente ya me había adueñado de ella._

_Pero al intentar entrar, descubrí que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave._

_¿Quién la habría cerrado?_

_Comencé a asestarle unas fuertes patadas intentando abrirla. Quizás la madera se había ensanchado por la humedad o algún bromista la había trabado._

_De repente, escuché una grave voz que provenía desde adentro gritando algo en ruso. Sonaba bastante molesto. _

_Estonia corrió aterrorizado hacia mí y me alejó de la puerta_

— _**¡No! ¡No hagas eso! Está de muy mal humor y necesita descansar.**_

_Pensé en preguntar quién estaba adentro, pero la respuesta era muy obvia._

_Así que finalmente había regresado después de tanto tiempo..._

_Inmediatamente me sentí muy nervioso. También incómodo._

_¿No se suponía que esto era algo bueno?_

_Tenía muchas cosas que decirle. Muchas cosas que aclarar._

_Pero a su vez, no me animaba a decirlas. Era demasiado orgulloso para eso._

_Recordé mi última pesadilla. Digo última, porque después de aquella vez, por alguna extraña razón dejé de soñar con él._

_Quizás Iván se encontraba gravemente herido y ésta fuera mi última oportunidad para confesarme. Quizás mis sueños habían sido premonitorios y eran una especie de advertencia..._

_¡No! ¡¿En qué cosas estoy pensando?_

_¿Sueños premonitorios? Ya sueno como Inglaterra._

_En fin, sea como sea, era muy obvio que tenía que hablar con Rusia de una vez por todas._

_¿Pero cómo lo encararía?_

* * *

><p>— <em><strong>¿A dónde llevas todo eso?<strong>_

Ucrania cargaba una enorme bandeja llena de comida y una botella de vodka bajo el brazo.

— _**Es para mi hermano. Está muy cansado como para bajar.**_

Los ojos de pruso brillaron al escuchar aquellas palabras. Era una oportunidad perfecta para ingresar en los aposentos del ruso, quién se había encerrado allí desde hacía unos días y no permitía que nadie, excepto sus hermanas, entraran.

— _**No te molestes, yo se la alcanzo.**_

— _**No hace falt...**_

Sin preguntar, se la quitó rápidamente de sus manos y caminó impaciente por el largo pasillo, dejándo a la rubia atrás.

Finalmente, llegó hasta la entrada de su habitación. Un sudor frío bajó por su espalda y permaneció nervioso frente a la desgastada y enorme puerta.

Uno de los cubiertos resbaló produciendo un seco y metálico golpe contra el suelo, lo que lo alteró aun más.

Tomando una enorme bocanada de aire, se armó de valor y entró.

Una tenue luz iluminaba el dormitorio del ruso.

Distinguió la forma de una pequeña mesa. Sigilosamente caminó hacia ella y resposó la bandeja sobre la misma.

Luego, se acercó a la cama, donde el euroasiático permanecía dormido boca abajo.

_Horrorizado, noté un fuerte vendaje que envolvía su pecho. Estaba manchado con sangre._

_Extendí lentamente mi mano hacía su cabeza para acariciarlo._

Pero como si obedeciera a unos extraordinarios reflejos, Rusia la detuvo antes de que pudiera llegar a él.

— _**¿Qué haces aquí? — **__murmuró sin dirigirme la mirada, todavía agarrándome por la muñeca._

— _**Traje tu cena. — **__contesté tratando de mantener la calma._

_Estaba bastante cambiado, él no solía ser tan rudo conmigo._

_Se giró levemente para ver la bandeja reposando sobre la mesa de noche._

— _**Ah, ya veo. Gracias, ya puedes retirarte.**_

El albino no se movió. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, aunque en el fondo se moría por huir del iracundo ruso lo más antes posible.

— _**Emmm... ¿y cómo estuvo la guerra?**_

Rusia le devolvió una furiosa mirada. Realmente ese no era un buen tema de conversación.

— _**¿Qué es lo que quieres? No me hagas perder el tiempo con tus tonterías.**_

— _**Yo... este... necesito hablar contigo. Sí, eso. Hablar. — **_respondió nervioso.

Sorprendindo ante las palabras del albino, éste se giró sobre sí mismo y se recostó contra el respaldar de la cama. Soltó un ligero quejido al estirar su lastimada espalda.

_Acomodó su revoltoso cabello dejando al descubierto un demacrado rostro._

_Unas enormes ojeras se situaban bajo sus ojos. También estaba más pálido que de costumbre._

— _**Creí que no querías volver a verme nunca más. — **__contestó con una voz sepulcral._

— _**Eh, sobre eso. Estaba enojado, ¡y ya sabes cómo soy! Digo muchas estupideces y...**_

— _**No me vengas con excusas. Fui a la guerra y ni siquiera te importó.**_

— _**¡Si me importó! ¡Te seguí durante todo la marcha! Y sobre lo que dije aquella vez... perdón. Perdón por todo lo que te dije.**_

Iván comenzó a reirse sarcásticamente.

— _**Gilbert, ya no necesitas seguir fingiendo. Sé muy bien que me odias y no te culpo. Pero esto ya se está volviendo una broma de mal gusto.**_

_No lo podía creer, realmente mis palabras lo habían lastimado. Entonces... ¿lo nuestro era algo más que una simple obsesión?_

_Esto ya había llegado demasiado lejos, debía decírselo de una vez por todas._

— _**No estoy bromeando. Siento mucho lo que dije, porque ich...**_

_Débilmente Iván se puso de pie, caminó hacia mí y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros._

— _**Por favor, dilo.**_

Con los ojos bien abiertos, lo observaba ansioso por escuchar el resto.

— _**Ich liebe... — **_Las palabras permanecían atoradas en su garganta. _**— ¡No! No puedo. Es tut mir leid.**_

_Enfurecido, me asestó un fuerte golpe en el rostro._

— _**Vete. — **_murmuró mirándolo seriamente.

_Caminé inseguro hacia la puerta._

_Culpable, dirigí mi mirada hacia él, intentando arreglar el terrible error que acababa de cometer._

— _**Iván... yo... — **_balbuceó.

— _**¡LARGO! — **_gritó desaforado.

_Sin decir una palabra, me retiré de la habitación._

_Antes de cerrar la puerta, pude verlo desfallecer sobre sus rodillas, cubriéndo su rostro con sus manos._

_Había encontrado una nueva oportunidad para reconciliarme, y aun así la había desperdiciado._

_Había arruinado todo._

_Todo gracias a mí... y mi maldito orgullo._

* * *

><p>1- Es tut mir leid : lo siento (alemán)<p> 


	22. зима

**Snow Memories**

¡Saludos! Este es mi primer fic, no tengo experiencia en el tema, así que para cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica (constructiva) por favor, dejen un comentario.

Estaré muy agradecida. ^^

**¡ADVERTENCIA!:** Este fanfic es de temática yaoi, en torno a la pareja Russia x Prussia de Hetalia Axis Powers, un manga de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**PD: **El tema que toca Iván en el chello es Invierno de Vivaldi (esta versión: watch?v=XGMHCfiphNw)

**ACLARACIONES: **/a/ se utiliza para narración en 3era persona, /a/ para narración en 1era persona (Prusia) y /a/ para los diálogos.

Disfruten. ^J^

* * *

><p><strong>зима<strong>

_Se sentía bastante extraño vivir sin ser acosado por Iván. Me había acostumbrado a tenerlo siempre encima mío. Incluso a sus sometimientos. ¿Y por qué no? También a sus abrazos y besos no correspondidos._

_Pero no. Él ya no hacía más aquellas cosas._

_Es más, prácticamente ya ni me hablaba._

_Y no porque estuviera molesto. Por lo menos no se lo veía enojado. Cuando él está enojado hace ruidos raros y lo envuelve un aura oscura. Ahora simplemente se lo veía... ¿ofendido?_

_No, ese no es el adjetivo correcto._

_¿Lastimado?_

_Sí, supongo que lastimado._

_Aquella noche de verano lo había lastimado. Y mucho._

_Ya es prácticamente invierno y todavía no me perdona._

_No me haré rogar, problema suyo._

_Aunque admito que me pesa la conciencia. Demasiado._

_Pero mi orgullo es demasiado fuerte cómo para permitirme arrastrarme hasta él y rogarle perdón._

_Obviando el hecho de que ya es demasiado tarde para aquello._

_Si tan sólo... si tan sólo pudiera viajar en el tiempo..._

* * *

><p>Prusia se encontraba recostado en el suelo de uno de los pasillos del palacio, recordándo el pasado y lamentándose de sus errores.<p>

Sin darse cuenta, así pasó por varias horas, hasta que finalmente anocheció.

Comenzó a sentirse somnoliento y entonces decidió retirarse a sus aposentos.

Pero entre las sombras, notó una presencia extraña.

Petrificado, la observó. No parecía humana.

Era como el fantasma de un hombre de edad muy avanzada. Cabello grises. Ojos blancos. Piel pálida como la de un muerto.

Vestía un traje militar y una enorme capa desgastada. También llevaba un casco.

Repentinamente, caminó (o mejor dicho, flotó, ya que carecía de piernas) hacia una puerta.

Temeroso, el pruso lo siguió.

Atravesó la puerta sin esfuerzo, dejándo al albino del otro lado.

_Una triste melodía sonaba._

_El suelo comenzó a congelarse bajo mis pies. Exhalé una bocanada de vapor. El aire que respiraba se había vuelto prácticamente gélido de un segundo a otro._

_¿Quién era ese misterioso hombre?_

_Intrigado, ingresé a la habitación. Me resultó bastante familiar, entonces noté que era la de Rusia. Había pasado mucho desde desde la última vez que había entrado en ella._

_El extraño personaje se dirigió hacia un deprimido ruso, que tocaba su aun más deprimente música._

— _**El tiempo ha llegado. **_— _dijo con una profunda voz._

— _**Lo sé. — **__contestó molesto._

— _**Lo siento, pero ya conoces tu parte del trato.**_

_Ignorándo las últimas palabras de inquietante esprítu, prosiguió tocando furiosamente el cello._

_El anciano levantó sus brazos hacia el cielo convocando una fuerte ventisca de nieve que hizo que todas las ventanas se estremecieran._

_El ruso seguía interpretando exasperado su pieza musical. Era cómo si desahogara toda su ira y tristeza a través del avejentado instrumento._

_Las cuerdas vibraban estrepitosamente ante la desmedida fuerza del rubio._

_Inmediatamente, afuera del palacio comenzó a nevar intensamente._

_Conforme al ver esto, el fantasma desapareció._

— _**Odio mi vida... **_— _se lamentó cabizabajo._

_Dejó caer el arco sobre el suelo. Alrededor suyo, descansaba un montón de botellas de vodka, en su mayoría vacías._

_Acomodó el cello sobre la pared y esquivando las botellas, caminó hasta su cama, recostándose torpemente sobre ella. Evidentemente estaba bastante borracho._

_Me acerqué a él, sentándome al lado suyo._

_A gran sorpresa mía, no me echó ni nada por estilo._

_Acarició mi rostro mientras me observaba con unos desolados ojos amatistas._

_Estaba helado._

_Llevó mis manos a su pecho. Alarmado, noté que además de ser gélido al tacto, su corazón apenas latía._

— _**Gilbert, por favor, devuélveme a la vida. — **__susurró débilmente._

_No sabía si hablaba literal o metafóricamente. Realmente lucía como un cadáver. Especialmente por su preocupante ritmo cardíaco._

_Sin pensármelo dos veces, posé mis labios sobre los suyos y lo besé delicadamente._

_Casi había olvidado el sabor de sus besos. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez._

_Sentí un ligero calor que provenía de su cuerpo._

_Comenzó a devolverme el beso apasionadamente. _

_Repentinamente se puso encima mío mientras tanteaba dentro de mis prendas._

_Ahora el contacto con su piel me quemaba._

_Sus dedos se deslizaron impúdicamente hacia mi entrepierna._

_Efectivamente lo había devuelto a la vida. Incluso quizá en el mal sentido de la palabra._

_Pero no lo detuve._

_A los minutos, ya nos habíamos despojado de nuestras ropas._

_Lentamente recorrió con su lengua toda mi virilidad. La sensación de humedad de su lengua sobre mi piel me generaba escalofríos de placer._

_Clavé mis uñas sobre las sábanas y contuve mis gemidos._

_Sonriendo satisfecho al ver mi reacción, se introdujo dentro mío._

_Mein Gott._

_Realmente había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. Esto, estaba mal. Lo estaba disfrutando._

_Levantó mis piernas apoyándolas sobre sus hombros y así me penetró profundamente sin descanso durante varios minutos._

_Finalmente, acabó dentro mío._

_Retiró lentamente su miembro y dejó caerse totalmente agotado al lado mío._

—_**Te extrañé mi conejito. — **_murmuró repentinamete.

El pruso soltó un ligero resoplido, demostrando cierta molestia.

— _**No importa cuanto me extrañaras, lo que hiciste fue absolutamente innecesario. No soy tu ramera.**_

— _**No lo eres. Aunque te lo tenías merecido, te has portado muy mal~. — **_conturreó inocente.

— _**¡Hey! Ya me he disculpado por lo de la guerra, ¡sí que eres rencoroso!**_

— _**En realidad me refería a otra cosa...**_

_"Ahhh... eso"._

— _**Sólo, sólo olvida lo que dije, ¿de acuerdo?**_

— _**Ojalá fuera tan fácil. Pero no puedo enojarme con mi conejito, fufu~.**_

_Rápidamente me envolvió en sus brazos y besó mi frente. Sonrojado, quise zafarme de él, pero esto era prácticamente imposible._

_A las horas, me desperté en medio de la madrugada. Iván dormía plácidamente al lado mío._

_Todo había vuelto a ser como antes._

_Lo observé minuciosamente. Una infantil sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios y unos mechones rubio ceniza caían desordenados sobre su rostro._

_Los acomodé delicadamente y me recosté sobre su pecho. Su cuerpo enamanaba ese dulce aroma que en un tiempo había añorado tanto._

_De nuevo esa sensación. Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Mi corazón latía con fuerza._

_Volví a mirarlo. _

_Sólo cuando me aseguré de que estaba profundamente dormido, me acerqué cuidadosamente a su oído. __**— Ich liebe dich, Iván. —**__susurré muy suavemente para no despertarlo._

_Apesar de mi orgullo, eso era lo que sentía. Y nada en el mundo lo cambiaría._

_Felicitaciones Braginski. Acabas de conquistar al orgulloso Gilbert Weillschmidt._

_Felicitaciones._

* * *

><p>1- зима: Invierno (ruso)<p> 


	23. Frozen Rose

**Snow Memories**

¡Saludos! Este es mi primer fic, no tengo experiencia en el tema, así que para cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica (constructiva) por favor, dejen un comentario.

Estaré muy agradecida. ^^

**¡ADVERTENCIA!:** Este fanfic es de temática yaoi, en torno a la pareja Russia x Prussia de Hetalia Axis Powers, un manga de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**ACLARACIONES: **/a/ se utiliza para narración en 3era persona, _/a/_ para narración en 1era persona (Prusia) y **/a/ **para los diálogos.

Disfruten. ^J^

* * *

><p><strong>Frozen Rose<strong>

La oficina del ruso se encontraba en un completo caos. Libros, archivos y documentos por doquier. Incansable, sellaba y firmaba cientos de papeles desde las primeras horas de la mañana.

También asistía constantemente a reuniones. Reuniones a las que aborrecía asisitir, especialmente por la presencia del molesto América.

Corrían tiempos difíciles. La gente se rebelaba contra el sistema. Querían independizarse. Esto agobiaba a Rusia.

— _**Aquí están los documentos que solicitaste. Toris se pasó toda la madrugada ordenándolos. **__— _dijo el germano mientras no quitaba los ojos de encima del sobre que llevaba en su mano y caminaba hacia el escritorio del rubio sin mirar el suelo. Observaba extrañado el sello de la KGB sobre el mismo y unas palabras escritas en rojo, que aunque no manejara muy bien el idioma, comprendía perfectamente lo que significaban.

"CONFIDENCIAL".

Debido a su distracción, terminó llevándose por encima un mueble, tirando todo al suelo.

Un globo terráqueo cayó sobre la cabeza del albino. Al tomarlo en sus manos, notó que alguien (posiblemente Iván) había pintado de rojo todos los países de la URSS y tachado violentamente a lo que vendría ser los Estados Unidos de América. También había un dibujo de Alfred y una flecha que apuntaba sobre él diciendo "cerdo capitalista".

Rápidamente el ruso tomó su grifo y golpeó el globo cómo si se tratara de una pelota de golf, lanzándolo implacablemente contra una biblioteca y haciéndola tambalear.

— _**Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ¿da? **__—_replicó sonriente.

— _**Te ves tenso... **__— _contestó titubeante mientras veía que un aura oscura lo envolvía. _— __**Deberías tomarte un descanso.**_

Repentinamente su mal humor se esfumó.

— _**Tienes razón, ¡basta de papeleo! ¡Demos un paseo!**_

_"Demos un paseo". "Demos".  
>¿Acaso sólo sabe conjugar en la primera persona del plural? Todo quiere que hagamos juntos. No me da descanso.<em>

_Y eso que pensaba pasarme todo el día comiendo de esos deliciosos dulces que había preparado Estonia._

_Debí haberme quedado callado. ¡Pero no! Tenía que hacerme el amable y sugerirle que salga de la oficina._

— _**Ahora que lo pienso, hoy hace un día perfecto para ir de patinaje. Gilbert, ¿sabes patinar?**_

— _**Obviamente que mi awesome persona sabe patinar.**_

En realidad no sabía. Pero era demasiado engreído cómo para admitir que no era bueno en algo.

De hecho, nunca en toda su vida se había calzado unos patines. Muchas personas le habían insistido en varias ocasiones para que aprendiera, pero éste se negaba rotundamente.

— _**¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces rápido, no perdamos más tiempo!**_

_Rusia lucía cómo un niño en Navidad. Totalmente despreocupado lanzó todos los documentos que Toris había ordenado pacientemente al suelo y tomándome de la mano, me llevó corriendo hacia afuera del palacio._

* * *

><p>— <em><strong>Creo que esto fue una muy mala idea.<strong>_

— _**¿Eh? **__— _preguntó confundido el ruso. Prusia permanecía sentado sobre la nieve mirando temeroso el enorme lago congelado. Sólo se había calzado un patín, mientras dudaba en ponerse el otro. _— __**¿Sucede algo?**_

— _**No, en lo absoluto.**_

Ya con los dos patines calzados, se puso de pie. Temblando, dio sus primeros pasos.

Comenzó a deslizarse confiado, creyéndo que ya había dominado el arte. Pero cómo era de esperar, comenzó a tambalearse.

Antes de que cayera, Iván se acercó velozmente hacia él para ayudarlo.

— _**Gilbert, tú no sabes patinar, ¿no es cierto? — **_comentó entre risas.

— _**¡Claro qué sé! ¡Era el mejor patinador de Könisberg!**_

_Ni yo me lo creía._

— _**De Kaliningrado querrás decir.**_

— _**¡Cállate! — **_replicó furioso.

— _**Fufu~. Igual es muy fácil, te puedo enseñar. Sólo tiene que poner los pies de esta forma... ¡y ya!**_

_Sin cuidado alguno, me dio un fuerte empujón, lanzándome sobre el vacío lago. Grité aterrorizado mientras veía cómo todo pasaba rápidamente por mis ojos. Volví a perder el equilibrio._

_Rusia me alcanzó y se deslizó a la par mío, tratando de guiar mi camino._

_Sin embargo, en mi afán de lucirme, me separé de él. Al principio fue fácil mantenerme en pie por mi cuenta, pero cada vez tomaba más y más impulso y no sabía cómo frenar. La adrenalina corría por mis venas._

_Finalmente, llegué hasta el borde del lago y caí sin remedio alguno sobre la nieve._

_A los segundos, Iván llegó hasta mí._

— _**¿Te encuentras bien? — **_preguntó preocupado.

— _**¡Déjame solo!**_

Totalmente humillado y aun con los patines puestos, caminó torpemente sobre la nieve, tratando de alejarse del ruso.

Terminó cayéndose nuevamente. El otro caminó hacia él, y riéndose, se lanzó encima suyo.

— _**¡Qué haces idiota! — **_gritó desaforado el pruso.

Inmediatamente comenzaron a rodar cuesta abajo. Durante toda la caída el albino no dejó de soltar improperios en su lengua madre. Finalmente se detuvieron al llegar a una superficie plana.

Gilbert había quedado encima del rubio, mientras este se reía infantilmente. Pensó en seguir insultándolo, pero se enterneció ante la inocente apariencia de Iván.

Luego de unos minutos así, se levantaron y quitaron los patines.

— _**Deberíamos volver a casa. — **_acotó Rusia al ver que empezaba a oscurecer.

El otro asintió levemente con la cabeza.

* * *

><p><em>El camino de regreso fue diferente al de ida. Rusia me llevó de paseo por el Kremlin.<em>

_Cada vez que hablaba de Moscú, me refería a él despectivamente. Pero tengo que admitir que en invierno era absolutamente hermoso. _

_El rosa atardecer y las coloridas y pintorescas cúpulas de los edificios, sumado a la nieve cayendo lentamente, generaban una escena mágica._

_En un momento Iván hizo una pausa y se alejó de mí para acercarse a un matorral. Cuando volvió, traía consigo una rosa. Una rosa congelada. Unos delicados copos de hielo se deslizaban delicadamente sobre sus pétalos._

_La extendió hacia mí, ofreciéndomela._

_¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Acaso me estaba cortejando cual caballero a una joven doncella?_

_Lo miré perplejo durante unos segundos._

_Finalmente la acepté tímidamente._

_Alegre, me rodeó con sus brazos._

— _**Ya tebya lyublyu. **__**— **_le susurró tiernamente al oído.

_Nuevamente esas palabras. ¡Sabía que odiaba que me dijera eso!_

Totalmente sonrojado, retomó aceleradamente el paso. El rubio simplemente se limitó a permanecer quieto en su lugar.

— _**Gilbert.**_

Prusia simplemente ignoró el llamado de atención y siguió caminando.

— _**Si tuvieras la oportunidad de irte, ¿la tomarías? **__—_preguntó abruptamente.

El abino se detuvo sorprendido ante la suspicaz pregunta del otro.

— _**No entiendo a qué viene esa pregunta.**_

— _**Repito, ¿la tomarías? **__—_replicó seriamente.

— _**¡No lo sé!**_

_Había cierta tristeza detrás de sus palabras. La pregunta era bastante complicada, por un lado moría por volver a mi vieja Alemania y reencontrarme con mi querido West. Pero por otra parte... estaba Iván._

_¡Scheiße! Estaba en una encrucijada..._

— _**Perdón, no debí preguntar algo así. Olvida lo que dije y sigamos caminando. **__—_dijo el ruso al notar la incomodidad en el ambiente.

_Después de eso, durante todo el camino de regreso no intercambiamos ni una sola palabra más._

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche, Rusia lo invitó a cenar en su habitación.<p>

Prusia miró confundido la escena en la que se encontraba. Por lo visto, el ruso se había puesto en la molestia de acondicionar su dormitorio para la comodidad del albino.

La habitación se encontraba perfectamente calefaccionada y llena de cómodos almohadones.

Se encontraron sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa ratonera, la cual rebosaba de comida. Wursts, chucrut, strudels, entre otros platos típicos alemanes.

Y lo que más sorprendió al germano: una botella de la más exquisita cerveza alemana. Aunque también había una de vodka reservada para el rubio, quién detestaba con toda su alma la cerveza.

Platicaron y cenaron animadamente hasta que repentinamente fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la vieja puerta abriéndose. Una pequeña y temblorosa figura entró.

— _**S-señor Rusia, t-tiene una llamada de su superior. **__—_dijo temeroso Letonia.

— _**Dile que ahora estoy ocupado. **__— _respondió irritado.

— _**D-dice que es urgente. **__—_replicó aun más aterrorizado.

El ruso dejó soltar un largo suspiro de frustración.

— _**Perdóname, regreso enseguida.**_

Antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, se retiró rápidamente de la habitación.

Gilbert pasó durante varios minutos solitario en la acogedora recámara. Trató de matar el tiempo terminando la comida solo, pero aun así, los minutos pasaban lentamente.

Aburrido, el albino comenzó a fisgonear en los cajones. Las palabras "respeto" y "privacidad" parecían no existir en su diccionario mental.

_Husmeando en un montón de papeles, me topé con el misterioso sobre que le había entregado al ruso esa misma mañana. Aun permanecía cerrado. Pensé en dejarlo pasar, al fin y al cabo eran asuntos políticos, posiblemente aburridos, pero no pude contener la curiosidad al ver esos sellos rojos y terminé abriéndolo._

_Ojeé rápidamente el documento._

_"Alemania"._

_Eso fue lo primero que leí._

_Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo al leer esa palabra._

_Resumiendo, hablaba sobre la inminente caída del Muro de Berlín. ¡Aquello era algo muy importante! ¡Y ese maldito ruso había estado ocultándomelo!_

_Si la información de este papel era confiable, significaba que un cambio muy importante en mi vida estaba por llegar. ¡Por fin sería libre!_

_¡Volvería a Alemania, con Ludwing, visitaría a Italia, a mis viejos amigos Francis y Antonio y tomaría cerveza con ellos hasta reventar!_

_Haría tantas cosas. Tantas cosas que extrañaba tanto._

Repentinamente, las palabras de Rusia resonaron en su cabeza.

_"Si tuvieras la oportunidad de irte, ¿la tomarías?"_

_Si me iba, le rompería el corazón. Ese congelado, oscuro y retocido corazón._

_Supongo que podría ir visitarlo de vez en cuando. Mantendríamos el contacto por carta a lo sumo. Sin embargo, ya no sería lo mismo._

_No sería capaz de lastimarlo. Pero tendría que hacerlo, también tengo mi propia vida, aunque pensándolo bien, podría formar una nueva junto a él..._

_Un momento... ¡en qué estoy pensando! ¿Renunciar a mi libertad por Iván? ¿Realmente lo amaba tanto cómo para hacer aquella locura?_

— _**¡¿Qué estás leyendo? **__— _El albino no se había percatado de que ruso ya había regresado a su habitación. Furioso le quitó el documento de un manotazo. Un aura oscura lo rodeaba. _— __**¡Te dije que estos asuntos no son de tu incumbencia!**_

— _**¿Qué no son de mi incumbencia? ¡El Muro de Berlín está por caer! ¡Esto habla sobre mi futuro! ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?**_

Rusia se mostró bastante lastimado al oír los reproches del otro.

— _**No lo sé. Quizás tan sólo quería pasar un último día contigo, totalmente despreocupados del mundo. Si te contaba, estarías tan emocionado que no me hubieras prestado atención durante todo el día. —**_ contestó abatido.

— _**Iba a enterarme tarde temprano.**_

— _**Pero hasta que sucediera eso, sólo serías mío.**_

Un dejo de locura brilló en sus ojos.

— _**Estás enfermo. Desquiciado. ¿Así quieres que me quede contigo? ¿Así quieres que renuncie a todo? Pues te tengo noticas: eso no va a suceder. Yo me largo de aquí. Todos deberían hacerlo, no se puede vivir con alguien como tú.**_

Dándole la espalda, el pruso se dispuso a retirarse. Pero antes de que pudiera abandonar el dormitorio, el rubio lo tomó bruscamente por la muñeca y lo lanzó sobre la cama.

— _**¡Suéltame!**_

_Descuidadamente comenzó a besarme mientras me desabrochaba la camisa y bajaba la bragueta del pantalón. Traté de zafarme de él, pero fue en vano._

_Empezó a mordisquear suavemente mis pezones. Sus dedos jugueteaban desvergonzadamente dentro de mi ropa interior. _

_Aproveché un momento de distracción, para liberar una de mis muñecas ,las cuales aferraba firmemente contra el colchón, y logré asertarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro._

_Un hilo de sangre se dibujó desde su nariz hasta su mentón. Ni se inmutó._

_Pero a modo de venganza, tomó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y los mordió tenazmente. Me retorcí de dolor bajo el peso de su cuerpo._

_Su sangre goteaba constantemente sobre mi piel, cayendo sobre mi rostro y deslizándose hasta mi garganta._

_Al ver esto, Iván lamió mi cuello mientras subía lentamente hasta llegar a mi boca._

_Complacido al notar tal sometimiento, impactó sus labios violentamente sobre los míos, para luego relamerse saboreando con lascivia aquel líquido granate._

_Nuevamente intenté escapar de él. Nuevamente fracasé._

_Molesto ante mi rebeldía, tomó su bufanda y amarró fuertemente mis muñecas contras los barrotes del respaldar de su cama._

— _**¡No puedes retenerme por siempre! — **_renfunfuñó Prusia.

— _**¿Acaso me estás desafiando? — **_musitó mientras sonreía sádicamente. _**— Sabes que me gustan los desafíos, mi conejito.**_

_Al cabo de unos segundos, terminé estando totalmente desnudo y sometido a sus viles placeres._

_Torpemente me colocó boca abajo, elevó mis caderas y clavó sus uñas a las mismas._

_Sí, sabía lo que venía._

_Paulatinamente, introdujo su virilidad dentro mío. Ahogué un grito entre las sábanas._

_Sorpresivamente, acarició mi cabello. Luego, se aferró a los blancos mechones de mi nuca y tironeó de ellos mientras me penetraba violentamente._

_Por alguna razón, aquello me produjo un profundo placer. Esa clase de sometimiento era extrañamente excitante._

_A mitad del acto, retiró su miembro y , como si fuera un peluche, volvió a ponerme boca arriba._

_Permanecimos observándonos en un silencio prácticamente sepulcral. Sólo se podía escuchar el sonido de nuestra respiración entrecortada._

_Su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente desnudo y erguido sobre el mío, iluminado a la luz de la luna. Pude apreciar esa piel pálida, tan pálida cómo la nieve que tanto odiaba. Tenía la cabellera totalmente alborotada. Me observaba fijamente con esos inquietantes ojos púrpura._

_Su extraña y sombría belleza me mantenía hechizado._

_Un helada corriente de aire cruzó por la habitación. Inútilmente me retorcí tratando de liberarme de mis ataduras._

El rubio levantó su puño para golpearlo e inmovilizarlo, pero titubeó al ver el frágil cuerpo del pruso temblando.

Inesperadamente, desató su bufanda de los barrotes, liberándo las magulladas muñecas de Prusia.

— _**Tienes razón, no puedo retenerte por siempre. — **_murmuró resignado. _**— Aún así, si vuelves a Alemania... por más que pase el tiempo y te olvides de mí, quiero que sepas que fuiste, eres, y serás una de las personas más importantes que conocí en mi vida. Nunca te olvidaré. Compartimos momentos malos y buenos, y aunque tuvimos nuestras diferencias, me enseñaste a ver la vida desde otro punto de vista. **_

_**A pesar de que te voy a extrañar, en el fondo sólo quiero que seas feliz. Y si irte te hace feliz, no te detendré. **__**Ya tebya lyublyu Gilbert, mi conejito.**_

_Luego de decir esto, prosiguió con el acto. Pero a diferencia de cómo solía ser habitualmente cuando teníamos relaciones, esta vez fue totalmente cuidadoso y dulce._

_Se acomodó encima mío mientras me penetraba lentamente. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Lo rodeé con mis brazos._

_Antes de que acábaramos, dije entre gemidos esas palabras que Iván deseaba tanto oír._

— _**Ich liebe dich.**_

_Sonriente, dejó reposar su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Besé su frente y acaricié sus cenizos cabellos. Finalmente nos dormimos abrazados._

_Desearía que ese momento hubiera durado por siempre..._

* * *

><p>1- Scheiße: mierda (alemán).<p> 


	24. Epílogo: Auge y Caída

**Snow Memories**

¡Saludos! Este es mi primer fic, no tengo experiencia en el tema, así que para cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica (constructiva) por favor, dejen un comentario.

Estaré muy agradecida. ^^

**¡ADVERTENCIA!:** Este fanfic es de temática yaoi, en torno a la pareja Russia x Prussia de Hetalia Axis Powers, un manga de Hidekaz Himaruya.

Extractos del diario de Rusia.

Disfruten. ^J^

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo: Auge y Caída<strong>

_9 de noviembre de 1989__:_

_Finalmente el Muro de Berlín cayó. Sabía que este día estaba cerca, pero no me imaginaba que tanto._

_Gilbert regresó a Alemania. Todos los países soviéticos se reunieron para despedirlo. Yo no._

_No hubiera respondido de mí. No hubiera permitido que se fuera tan fácilmente. Lo hubiera arrastrado conmigo y aprisionado en mi habitación de por vida._

_Así que me limité a encerrarme en mi dormitorio con mi mejor amigo: el vodka._

_Varias veces llamaron a mi puerta, pero no me digné a abrirles._

_Sólo quiero que me dejen sufrir solo, como lo hice durante toda mi vida. Es cómo si una maldición pesara sobre mí._

_Primero Nastia... y ahora él._

_Sólo han pasado unas horas desde que abandonó el palacio y ya lo extraño._

_Todavía estoy a tiempo de detenerlo y rogarle a que vuelva conmigo. Pero en el fondo sé, que él desea con toda su alma regresar con su hermano._

_Y cómo dice el dicho... si lo amas, déjalo ir._

* * *

><p><em><span>26 de diciembre de 1991<span>__:_

_Hoy, oficialmente la URSS, también conocida cómo la Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas, ha dejado de existir._

_Todos los países se han independizado. Todos me han abandonado. Incluso mis hermanas._

_Anoche, arriaron por última vez la bandera soviética. La bandera que representaba esa gran nación por la que había luchado tanto para convertirla en lo que se convirtió._

_Una nación que ahora sólo formaba parte de la historia._

* * *

><p>Y bueno, el día ha llegado.<p>

Así termina este fanfic. Un fanfic lleno de yaoi, ooc, lemon, sadismo, drama y (por sobre todas las cosas) romance. *pukerainbows*

Quiero agredecer a la señorita Lamperouge... ¡la beta tester más awesome de todo el planeta Tierra, Equestria, Tierra Media, Hyrule, Narnia, Sistema Dagobah y muchos, muchos mundos más!

También a Youko Saiyo, Lara-Ma, B-rabit, Lenk, Mein Gott, hoho, CharlotteKamui, yahoooo y a todos los que leyeron mi fic. ¡Gracias por las reviews!

Disfruté mucho escribiendo este fanfic, es el primero que hago de manera oficial y subo a FanFiction, y la verdad que quedé bastante conforme con el resultado. Esperaba algo más aberrante. (?)

Sinceramente odié tener que darle un fin, aún más siendo uno así de triste. Sin embargo la historia es la historia. Y la verdad que no favorece mucho al pobre Iván. D:

Pero no se preocupen... **¡VOLVERÉ!** (y con más **yaoi**) *guiño, guiño*

**PD: **Estoy pensando seriamente en hacer de este fic un doujinshi. Necesitaré mucho tiempo y práctica, ¡pero querer es poder! (?)  
>Les avisaré el día en que termine uno. ^J^<p>

¡Saludos y gracias por leer!


End file.
